harrypotterfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Liste der magischen Begriffe in Übersetzungen von Harry Potter
Zaubererwährung Beachte bitte: Die Währungseinheiten werden nicht groß geschrieben in griechisch, isländisch, norwegisch oder rumänisch. Knuts * Albanisch: Xelina * Bulgarisch: кнутове (knutove)/''кнут'' (Knut) * Chinesisch (VRC): 纳特 * Chinesisch (Taiwan): 納特 * Dänisch: Knut * Englisch: Knut * Estonisch: Knutid * Färöisch: Knútar * Finnisch: Sulmut * Französisch: Noises (nuts) * Neu-Griechisch: μαστίγια * Hebräisch: גוזים * Isländisch: knútar * Irisch: Cnuta * Italienisch: zellini * Japanisch: クヌート (Kunūto) * Katalanisch: Knuts * Kroatisch: Knutovi * Latein: Knux (gen. Knucis) * Lettisch: Knutas * Litauisch: Knutas * Niederländisch: Knoeten * Niedersächsich: Knutts * Norwegisch: fjong * Polnisch: knuty (singular: knut) * Portugiesisch (Portugal): Knuts (oder Janotas, im zweiten Buch) * Portugiesisch (Brasilien): nuques * Rumänisch: cnuţi * Russisch: кнаты * Schwedisch: Knuting * Serbisch: кнути (Knuti) * Slowakisch: knuty * Slowenisch: firiči * Spanisch: Knuts * Tschechisch: Svrčky (buchstäblich, "Grillen", wie die Insekten) * Ungarisch: knútok * Walisisch: Cob Sickel * Albanisch: Falçe * Bulgarisch: сикли (sikli) * Chinesisch (VRC): 西可 * Chinesisch (Taiwan): 西可 * Dänisch: Sølvsegl * Englisch: Sickle * Estonisch: Sirbid * Färöisch: Sigdir * Finnisch: Sirpit * Französisch: Mornilles * Neu-Griechisch: δρεπάνια * Hebräisch: חרמשים * Isländisch: sikkur * Irisch: Corrán * Italienisch: falci * Japanisch: シックル (Shikkuru) * Katalanisch: sickles * Kroatisch: Srpovi (Sickles), Srp (Sickle) * Latein: Falces * Lettisch: Sirpji * Litauisch: Sikliai * Niederländisch: Sikkels * Niedersächsisch: Sickel * Norwegisch: sigder * Polnisch: sykle (singular: sykl) * Portugiesisch (Portugal): Leões (Löwen - wegen ihrer Ähnlichkeit mit Galeões (Galleonen)) * Portugiesisch (Brasilien): sicles * Rumänisch: sicli * Russisch: сикли * Schwedisch: siklar * Serbisch: сикли ''(sikli) * Slowakisch: ''sikle '' * Slowenisch: ''srpci * Spanisch: Sickles * Tschechisch: Srpce * Ungarisch: sarlók * Walisisch: Sicl, plural Siclau Galleonen * Albanisch: Galeone * Bulgarisch: галеони (galeoni) * Chinesisch (VRC): 加隆 * Chinesisch (Taiwan): 加隆 * Dänisch: Galleoner * Englisch: Galleon * Estonisch: Galeoonid * Färöisch:Gallónir * Finnisch: Kaljuunat * Französisch: Gallions * Neu-Griechisch: γαλέρες * Hebräisch: אוניות * Isländisch: galleonur * Irisch: Gaileoin * Italienisch: galeoni * Japanisch: ガリオン (Garion) * Katalanisch: Galeons * Kroatisch: Galeon (plural Galeoni) * Latein: Gelleones * Lettisch: Galeoni * Litauaisch: Galeonai * Niederländisch: Galjoenen * Niedersächsisch: Galleon (plural Galleonen) * Norwegisch: galleoner * Polnisch: galeony (singular: galeon) * Portugiesisch: Galeões * Rumänisch: galioni * Russisch: галлеоны * Schwedisch: Galleoner * Serbisch: галеони ''(galeoni) * Slowakisch: ''galeóny * Slowenisch: guldi * Spanisch: Galeones * Tschechisch: Galleony * Ungarisch: galleonok * Walisisch: Galiwn, plural Galiynau Essen und Trinken Bertie Botts Bohnen in allen Geschmacksrichtungen * Albanisch: Xhelatina Gjitheshijesh +1 (Every Flavour +1 Jellybeans) * Bulgarisch: Всякаквовкусовите бобчета на Бърти Бот (Vsyakakvovkusovite bobcheta na B"rti Bot, literal) * Chinesisch (VRC): 比比多味豆 * Chinesisch (Taiwan): 柏蒂全口味豆子 * Dänisch: Bertie Bott's Multismagsbønner * Englisch: Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans * Estoniisch: Bertie Botti kõikvõimaliku maitsega oakommid * Färöisch: Bertie Bott alsmakkbønir * Finnisch: Bertie Bottin jokamaun rakeet * Französisch: Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue (dragée = pill/sugared almond) * Neu-Griechisch: Φασόλια όλων των γεύσεων του Μπέρτι Μποτ * Hebräisch: סוכריות ברטי בוטס בכל הטעמים * Hungarisch: Bogoly Berti-féle mindenízű drazsék * Isländisch: Fjöldabragðbaunir Berta Botts (lit. Many-flavour-beans of Bertie Bott) * Indonesisch: Kacang Segala Rasa Bertie Bott * Irisch: Pónairí an Uile Bhlais * Italienisch: Gelatine Tuttigusti+1 (lit. Everyflavour+1 Jellies) * Japanisch: バーティーボッツの百味ビーンズ (Bātī Bottsu no Hyaku Aji Bīnzu, lit. Bertie Bott's Hundred-Flavour Beans) * Katalanisch: Caramels de tots els gustos de la Bertie Bott * Kroatisch: Grah sveokusnjak Bertieja Botta * Lettisch: Bērtija Bota Visgaršu zirnīši * Litauisch: Berti Bot visokio skonio pupelės * Niederländisch: Smekkies in Alle Smaken (Smekkie is a combination of spekkie (marshmallow) and smaak (flavour); lit. Smekkies in all flavours) * Niedersächsisch: Bertie Botts Allerhand-Smack-Slag Bohnen * Norwegisch: Bertram Butts Allsmakbønner * Polnisch: fasolki wszystkich smaków Bertiego Botta (literal) * Portugiesisch: Feijões de Todos os Sabores da Bertie Bott (literal) * Portugiesisch (Brasilien): Feijõezinhos de Todos os Sabores de Beto Bott ((semi?)literal) * Rumänisch: Jeleuri cu toate aromele de la Bertie Bott * Russisch: Драже на любой вкус Берти Боттс * Schwedisch: Bertie Botts bönor i alla smaker * Serbisch: Berti Botove bombone svih ukusa * Slowakisch: Fazuľky každej chuti * Slowenisch: Bobki vseh okusov Bartija Botta * Spanisch: Grajeas Bertie Bott de Todos los Sabores (Pepas Bertie Bott de Todos los Sabores, in the South American edition) * Tschechisch: Bertíkovy fazolky tisíckrát jinak (a thousand times (each) different) * Türkisch: bertie botts'un bin bir çeşit fasülye şekerlemesi * Walisisch: Ffa Pob-Blas Bedwyr Belis Butterbier * Albanisch: Gjalpëbirre * Bulgarisch: Бирен шейк (Beer shake) * Chinesisch (Vereinfacht): '黄油啤酒' * Dutch: Boterbier (literal) * Danish: Ingefærøl ("ingefær" meaning "ginger" ) * Englisch: Butterbeer * Estonisch: Võiõlu * Färöisch: Berjabjór * Finnisch: kermakalja (cream beer) * Französisch: Bièraubeurre (meaning "Beer with butter") * Neu-Griechisch: βουτυρομπίρα * Hebräisch: בירצפת ("beer" + "cream") * Italienisch: Burrobirra (literal) * Japanisch: バタービール (batā bīru) * Katalanisch: Batut de bescuit ''("batut" meaning milkshake and "bescuit" sponge cake) * Kroatisch: ''Pivoslac ''(''pivo ''= beer, ''maslac ''= butter) * Norwegisch: ''smørterøl (pun on "smør", meaning butter, and "vørterøl", meaning malt beer) * Letttisch: sviestalus * Polnisch: piwo kremowe ("cream beer") * Portugiesisch (Portugal): Cerveja de Manteiga" (wörtlich) * Portugiesisch (Brasilien): Cerveja amanteigada ("buttery" bear) * Rumänisch: berezero * Russisch: Сливочное пиво (literal) * Schwedisch: "Honungsöl" (Honey-beer) * Serbisch: крем-пиво ''(krem-pivo) ("cream beer") * Slowakisch: ''Ďatelinové pivo * Slowenisch: Maslenušek * Spanisch: Cerveza de Mantequilla * Tschechisch: Máslový ležák ("Buttery lager", or something similar) * Türkisch: kaymak birası * Ungarisch: Vajsör (literal) * Vietnamesisch:'' bia bơ'' Schokofrösche * Albanisch: Cokozhaba (Chocofrogs) * Bulgarisch: Шоколадови жаби (Shokoladovi zhabi, wörtlich) * Chinese(Vereinfacht): 巧克力蛙 ''(Qiao ke li wa) * Dänisch: ''Platugler ("ugler" meaning owls), Chokoladefrøer in games * Englisch: Chocolate Frogs * Estonisch: Šokolaadikonnad * Färöisch: Sjokolátafroskar * Finnisch: Suklaasammakot (Literal) * Französisch: Chocogrenouilles (Chocofrogs) * Neu-Griechisch: σοκολατένιοι βάτραχοι * Hebräisch: צפרדעי שוקולד (wörtlich) * Isländisch: súkkulaðifroskar (wörtlich) * Indonesisch: Cokelat Kodok * Irisch: Loscann seaclaid * Italienisch: Cioccorane (Schokofrösche) * Japanisch: 蛙チョコ (Kaeru Choko, wörtlich: Frosch-Schokolade) * Katalanisch: Granotes de xocolata * Kroatisch: Čokoladne žabe * Lettisch: šokolādes vardes * Littauisch: Šokoladinės varlės * Niederländisch: Chocolade Kikkers oder häufiger Choco-kikkers (kikker = Frosch) * Norwegisch: sjokoladefrosker * Polnisch: czekoladowe żaby (wörtlich) * Portugiesisch: Sapos de chocolate (wörtlich) * Rumänisch: Broaşte de ciocolată (wörtlich) * Russisch: Шоколадные лягушки (wörtlich) * Schwedisch: Chokladgrodor * Serbisch'': Čokoladne žabice'' * Slowakisch: Čokoládové žabky * Slowenisch: Čokoladne žabe * Spanisch: Ranas de chocolate (wörtlich) * Tschechisch: Čokoládové žabky * Türkisch: çikolatalı kurbağa * Ungarisch: csokibékák * Walisisch: Llyffantod Siocled Kürbissaft * Albanisch: Lëng Kungulli (wörtlich) * Dänisch: Græskarjuice (wörtlich), Græskarsaft * Englisch: Pumpkin Juice * Estonisch: Kõrvitsamahl * Färöisch: Graskardjús * Finnisch: Kurpitsamehu (wörtlich) * Französisch: Jus de citrouille * Neu-Griechisch: Χυμός κολοκύθας * Hebräisch: מיץ דלעת (wörtlich) * Hindi: कददू का रस kadadū kā ras * Italienisch: succo di zucca ''(wörtlich) * Japanese: カボチャのジュース (''kabocha no jūsu) * Katalanisch: Suc de carbassa (wörtlich) * Kroatisch: Sok od bundeve * Litauisch: Moliūgų sultys * Niederländisch: Pompoensap ''(wörtlich) * Norwegisch: ''Gresskarsaft * Polnisch: Sok z dyni (Saft vom Kürbis), sok dyniowy (Kürbissaft) * Portugiesisch: S''uco de Abóbora (wörtlich) * Schwedisch: ''Pumpasaft * Serbisch: Sok on bundeve * Slowakisch: Tekvicový džús (wörtlich) * Spanisch: Zumo de calabaza (Jugo de Calabaza ''in der südamerikanischen Version)'' * Tschechisch: Dýňová šťáva * Türkisch: balkabağı suyu * Ungarisch: töklé * Vietnamesisch: Nước bí rợ Magische Kreaturen Beachte bitte: Nur Eigennamen werden in norwegisch groß geschrieben. Irrwicht * Albanisch: Qulls * Bulgarisch: Богърт (Bog"rt) * Chinesisch (Vereinfacht): 博格特 (Phonetische Wiedergabe: bógétè. Die ersten beiden Zeichen 博格 bedeuten auch Borg in Star Trek) * Chinesisch (Taiwan): 幻形怪 (buchstäblich: "magische seltsame Form") * Dänisch: Boggart * Englisch: Boggart * Estonisch: Peletis * Färöisch: Myrkapúki * Finnisch: Mörkö * Französisch: Épouvantard (von "épouvante"(Substantiv), bedeutet Terror, und auch von "épouvantail", Vogelscheuche) * Neu-Griechisch: Μπόγκαρτ * Hebräisch: בוגארט * Hindi: बहरूपिया baharūpiyā * Isländisch: boggi * Italienisch: Molliccio ''("etwas feucht") * Japanisch: まね妖怪 (''Mane Yōkai, wörtlich: Imitationsdämon), ボガート (Bogāto) * Katalanisch:'' Impostorus'' * Kroatisch: Bauk ''(Es ist ein Wort für Schreckgespenst, das Angst auslöst) * Lettisch: ''Bubulis * Littauisch: Baubas * Niederländisch: Boeman (Buhmann) * Norwegisch: Hambuse * Polnisch: bogin * Portugiesisch (Portugal): Sem Forma ("ohne definierte Form") * Portugiesisch (Brasilien): Bicho-papão (Papão ist dasselbe wie Buhmann) * Rumänisch: bong * Russisch: Боггарт * Schwedisch: Boggart * Serbisch: bauk * Slowakisch: Prízrak * Slowenisch: Bavkar * Spanisch: Boggart * Tschechisch: Bubák ("Schreckgespenst" oder etwas Ähnliches) * Türkisch: Böcürt * Ungarisch: mumus * Vietnamesisch: Ông kẹ ("Buhmann") Dementor * Chinesisch: 摄魂怪 (seltsamer Teufel) * Dänisch: Dementor * Englisch: Dementor * Estonisch: dementor * Färöisch: Varðmaður * Finnisch: ankeuttaja, von ankeus (Trostlosigkeit) * Französisch: Détraqueur (das, was (Dinge) schief gehen oder zerbrechen lässt) * Neu-Griechisch: παράφρων,'' παράφρονες'' (Plural) * Hebräisch: סוהרסן, von סוהר (Gefängnis) und הרסן (destruktiv) * Hindi: तम्पिशाच tampiśāc, von तम tam (Dunkelheit) und पिशाच pishāch (Dämon) * Isländisch: Vitsuga * Italienisch: Dissennatore ''(das lässt sie den Verstand verlieren) * Japanisch: ''吸魂鬼 (Aufsaug/Absaug-Seelendämon) * Katalanisch: Dementor * Kroatisch: Dementor (Plural: Dementori) * Niederländisch:'' Dementor'' * Norwegisch: Desperant * Portugiesisch (Portugal): Dementor * Portugiesisch (Brasilien): Dementador'' * Schwedisch: Dementor * Serbisch: Dementor (Plural: Dementori) * Slowenisch:'' Morakvar'' * Slowakisch: Dementor * Spanisch: Dementor * Tschechisch: Mozkomor (buchstäblich: "Gehirnpest") * Vietnamesisch Giám ngục Azkaban (Wächter von Askaban), Giám ngục ''(Wächter) * Türkisch: ''ruh emici (Seelensauger) Kobold *Albanisch: Xhuxh * Bulgarisch: гоблин (Kobold) * Chinesisch (VRC): 妖精 * Dänisch: Nisse (das dänische mythologische Gegenstück zu sowohl Wichteln als auch Kobolden) * Englisch: Goblin * Estonisch: härjapõlvlane * Färöisch: Vættur * Finnisch: maahinen * Französisch: Gobelin * Neu-Griechisch: Καλικάντζαρος * Hebräisch: גובלין * Irisch: gruagach * Italienisch: folletto ''(in den ersten drei Büchern und Filmen), ''goblin ''(ab Buch 4) * Japanisch: ゴブリン (''goburin) * Katalanisch: Goblin * Kroatisch: Goblin (Plural: Goblini) * Latein: daemon * Lettisch: goblins * Littauisch : Goblinas * Niederländisch: kobold * Norwegisch: gnom * Polnisch: goblin * Portugiesisch (Portugal): Duende (Goblin in den letzten beiden Büchern) * Portugiesisch (Brasilien): Duende * Rumänisch: Spiriduş oder Goblin * Russisch: Гоблин * Schwedisch: Svartalf (bedeutet "Black-Elf") * Serbisch: Goblin * Slowakisch: Rarášok * Slowenisch: Goblin * Spanisch: Duende oder Goblin * Tschechisch: Skřet (auch, möglicherweise, das Wort für "Ork" oder "Gnom", da die Unterscheidungen nicht eindeutig sind im Tschechischen) * Türkisch: cincüce * Ungarisch: Kobold * Vietnamesisch:'' Yêu tinh'' Peitschende Weide *Albanisch: Shelgu Godites (Peitsche, die schlägt) * Bulgarisch: Плашещата върба ("Plasheshtata vŭrba", "Die schreckliche Weide", "Die Weide, die Angst macht") * Katalanisch: Pi Cabaralla ("Pi" bedeutet Kiefernbaum und "Picabaralla" bedeutet Kampf oder Streit) * Chinesisch (VRC): 打人柳 (Da ren liu, "Weide, die Leute schlägt") * Chinesisch (Taiwan): 渾拚柳 * Dänisch: Slagpoppel ''("slag" bedeutet "schlagen", "poppel" bedeutet "Pappel") * Englisch: Whomping Willow * Estonisch: ''Peksja Paju * Färöisch: Pílurin Armalangi * Finnisch: Tällipaju * Französisch: Saule Cogneur ("Klopfende-Weide") * Neu-Griechisch: Ιτιά Που Δέρνει ''(es wurde versehentlich übersetzt mit "Ιτιά που Kλαίει''" (= die Weide, die schreit), im 7. Buch. Der Übersetzer könnte es verwechselt haben mit "Μυρτιά που κλαίει" (= Myrte, die weint, Maulende Myrte) * Hebräisch: הערבה המפליקה ("Die Schnipsende Weide") * Indonesisch: Dedalu Perkasa * Italienisch: Platano picchiatore ''("Peitschende Platane") * Japanisch: 暴れ柳 (''Abare Yanagi, wörtlich: Gewalttätige Weide) * Kroatisch: Napadačka vrba (napad = Angriff; vrba = Weide) * Lettisch: Vālējošais vītols * Niederländisch: Beukwilg ("Trommelnde Weide", allerdings ist beuk ein Wortspiel, da es auch mit Buche übersetzt werden kann) * Norwegisch: Prylepilen * Polnisch: wierzba bijąca (Wortspiel auf wierzba płacząca - weeping willow ) * Portugiesisch (Portugal): Salgueiro Zurzidor ("Die Weide, die schlägt") * Portugiesisch (Brasilien): Salgueiro Lutador ("Kämpferweide") * Rumänisch: Salcia Bătăuşă (Die Kämpferweide) * Schwedisch: Piskande pilträdet ''(Schlagende Weide) * Serbisch: ''Mlatarajuća Vrba * Slowakisch: Zúrivá vŕba * Slowenisch: Vrba Mesarica * Spanisch: El sauce boxeador ("Die boxende Weide") * Tschechisch: Vrba mlátička (Vrba mlátivá in formellem Tschechisch) (Eher schlagend als peitschend) * Türkisch: Şamarcı Söğüt * Ungarisch: fúriafűz ("Furien-Weide"); 'Furie' wie in ) * Vietnamesisch: (Cây) liễu roi ''("Schlag-Weide") Magische Gegenstände Flugbesen oder Besen * Albanisch: ''Bisht fshese * Bulgarisch: Метла (Metla, wörtlich) * Dänisch: Kosteskaft (wörtlich), Kost * Englisch: Broomstick, wörtlich: Broom * Estonisch: luud * Färöisch: Kustur * Finnisch: luudanvarsi or luuta (Kurzform) * Französisch: balai (wörtlich) * Neu-Griechisch: σκουπόξυλο * Hebräisch: מטאטא (wörtlich) * Hindi: हवाई झाड़ू havāī jhāḍ.ū * Isländisch: galdrakústur (wörtlich: magischer Besen) * Indonesisch: sapu * Italienisch: manico di scopa (wörtlich) * Japanisch: ほうき (hōki) * Katalanisch: Escombra ''(wörtlich) * Kroatisch: ''Metla (wörtlich) * Latein: manubrium scoparum * Lettisch: slota (wörtlich) * Litauisch: šluota * Niederländisch: Bezemsteel (wörtlich) * Norwegisch: sopelime * Polnisch: miotła ''(wörtlich) * Portugiesisch: ''Vassoura (wörtlich) * Rumänisch: coadă de mătură (wörtlich) * Russisch: (летающая) метла ((fliegender) Besen) * Schwedisch: kvast * Serbisch'': metla'' * Slowakisch: metla * Slowenisch: (leteča) metla * Spanisch: escoba * Tschechisch: Koště * Türkisch: süpürge * Ungarisch: seprű * Vietnamesisch: chổi thần ("magic broom"), chổi ("Besen") * Walisisch: ysgub Der Tagesprophet * Albanisch: Profeti i Perditshem * Bulgarisch: Пророчески вести (Prorocheski vesti, "Prophetische Neuigkeiten") * Chinesisch (VRC): 预言家日报 * Chinesisch (Taiwan): 預言家日報 * Tschechisch: Denní věštec ("Seher/Prophet", ohne die religiöse Konnotation) * Dänisch: Profettidende, ("tidende" ist ein dänischer Titel für eine Zeitung, z. B. die populäe dänische Zeitung "Berlingske Tidende") * Englisch: Daily Prophet * Estonisch: Päevaprohvet * Färöisch: Dagsprofeturin * Finnisch: Päivän profeetta (Prophet des Tages) * Französisch: La Gazette du sorcier ("Das Zaubererjournal") * Neu-Griechisch: Ο Ημερήσιος Προφήτης * Hebräisch: הנביא היומי (wörtlich) * Hindi: दैनिक जादूगर Dainika Jādūgara * Italienisch: La Gazzetta del Profeta ("Das Propheten-Journal") * Japaneisch: 日刊予言者新聞 (Nikkan Kanegoto Mono Shinbun, wörtlich: "Tagesprophet-Zeitung") * Katalanisch: Periòdic Profètic (wörtlich: Prophetische Zeitung) * Kroatisch: Dnevni prorok (wörtlich) * Latein: Vatis Cottidianus * Lettisch: Dienas Pareģis * Littauisch: Magijos Žinios * Niederländisch: de Ochtendprofeet ("Morgenprophet") * Norwegisch: Aftenprofeten (Ein Wortspiel auf die populäre norwegische Zeitung Aftenposten) * Polnisch: Prorok Codzienny (wörtlich) * Portugiesisch: O Profeta Diário (wörtlich) * Rumänisch: Profetul Zilei ("Der heutige Prophet" - ein Wortspiel auf die rumänische Zeitung "Evenimentul Zilei") * Russisch: "Ежедневный Пророк" (wörtlich) * Schwedisch: Daily Prophet * Serbisch: Dnevni prorok * Slowakisch: Denný prorok * Slowenisch: Preroške novice * Spanisch: El Profeta (Der Prophet) * Türkisch: Gelecek Postası * Ungarisch: Reggeli Próféta ("Morgenprophet") * Vietnamesisch: Nhật báo Tiên tri ("Die Tägliche Prophezeiung") * Walisisch: Y Proffwyd Dyddiol Flohpulver * Albanisch: Pluhur Fluturues '' * Bulgarisch: ''Летежна пудра (Letezhna pudra, "Fliegendes Pulver") * Chinesisch (VRC): 飞路粉 (Fei lu fen, buchstäblich: "Fliegendes Straßenpulver") * Chinesisch (Taiwan): 呼嚕粉 (Hūlǔ fěn, buchstäblich: "Schnarchpulver") * Dänisch: Susepulver ("Sausendes Pulver") * Englisch: Floo Powder * Estonisch: floopulber * Färöisch: Urtakraft * Finnisch: hormipulveri ("Schornsteinpulver") * Französisch: "Poudre de cheminette" sehr clevere Mischung, aus cheminée = Feuerstelle und dem Ausdruck "prendre la poudre d'escampette" = sich davonmachen * Neu-Griechisch: Μαγική σκόνη oder μαγική σκόνη (Zauberpulver) * Hebräisch: אבקת פלו (wörtlich) * Hindi: छू पावडर chhū pāvaḍar * Indonesisch: bubuk floo * Italienisch: Polvere volante ("Fliegendes Powder"). Ab Buch 4: Metropolvere (Metro = U-Bahn-Zug) * Japanisch: フルーパウダー (Furū paudā) oder 煙突飛行粉 (Entotsu Hikō Kona, wörtlich: Schornsteinflugpulver) * Katalanisch: Pols migratòria (buchstäblich: Migrationspulver) * Kroatisch: Letiprah ''(neologische Bedeutung: Fliegendes Pulver) * Niederländisch: ''Brandstof (Kraftstoff, but 'stof' = Staub) * Norwegisch: flumpulver * Polnisch: proszek Fiuuu * Portugiesisch : Pó de Floo (wörtlich) * Portugiesisch (Brasilien): Pó de Flu (Flu-Pulver) (halbwegs wörtlich) * Rumänisch: Praf zbrrr/Pudră zbrrr * Russisch: летучий порох * Schwedisch: Flampulver * Serbisch: flu-prah * Slowakisch: Hop-šup prášok * Slowenisch: Prašek Frčašek * Spanisch: Polvos Flu * Tschechisch: Prášek letax (einfach "Letax", als tschechisches Hauptwort, bedeutet "fliegen") * Türkisch: Uçuç Tozu * Ungarisch: hop-por ("Hüpfpulver") * Vietnamesisch: Bột Floo Feuerkelch * Albanisch: Kupa e zjarrit * Bulgarisch: Огненият бокал * Tschechisch: Ohnivý Pohár ("Feuriger Becher", allerdings bedeutet das Wort pohár auch "Eisbecher") * Chinesisch (VRC): 火焰杯 * Dänisch: Flammernes Pokal * Englisch: Goblet of Fire * Estonisch: Tulepeeker * Färöisch: Eldbikarið * Finnisch: Liekehtivä pikari (Flammender Becher) * Französisch: Coupe de Feu * Neu-Griechisch: Κύπελλο της Φωτιάς * Hebräisch: גביע האש (wörtlich) * Hindi: आग का प्याला āg kā pyālā * Italienisch: calice di fuoco ''(wörtlich) * Japanisch: 炎のゴブレット (''honoo no goburetto) * Katalanisch: Calze de foc * Kroatisch: Plameni pehar ''(plamen = Feuer, pehar = Becher) * Lettisch: ''Uguns biķeris * Litauisch: Ugnies Taurė * Niederländisch: Vuurbeker ''('vuur' = Feuer und 'beker' = Pokal, in unterschiedlicher Reihenfolge wegen der niederländischen Grammatik) * Norwegisch: ''Ildbegeret * Polnisch: Czara Ognia * Portugiesisch: Cálice de Fogo (wörtlich) * Russisch: Кубок Огня (wörtlich) * Rumänisch: Pocalul de foc * Schwedisch: Den flammande bägaren * Serbisch:'' Vatreni Pehar'' * Slowakisch: Ohnivá čaša * Slowenisch: Ognjeni kelih * Spanisch: Cáliz de fuego * Türkisch: Ateş Kadehi * Vietnamesisch: (Chiếc) cốc lửa Hogwarts-Express * Albanisch: Ekspresi i Hoguortsit * Bulgarisch: Хогуортс-експрес (Hoguorts-ekspres) * Chinesisch (VRC): 霍格沃兹快车 * Chinesisch (Taiwan): 霍格華茲特快車 * Dänisch: Hogwartsekspressen (wörtlich) * Englisch: Hogwarts Express * Estonisch: Sigatüüka ekspress * Färöisch: Hogwarts Snartok * Finnisch: Tylypahkan pikajuna * Französisch: Poudlard Express * Alt-Griechisch: ὠκύπορος ὑογοητική * Neu-Griechisch: Χόγκουαρτς Εξπρές * Hebräisch: רכבת האקספרס להוגוורטס (Der Express-Zug nach Hogwarts) * Isländisch: Hogwarthraðlestin (wörtlich) * Irisch: Traein Luais Hogwarts (Hogwarts-Schnellzug) * Italienisch: Espresso di Hogwarts * Japanisch: ホグワーツ特急 (Hoguwātsu Tokkyū; wörtlich) * Katalanisch: L'exprés de Hogwarts * Kroatisch: Hogwarts Express * Latein: Hamaxostichus Rapidus Hogvartensis * Lettisch: Cūkkārpas ekspresis * Litauisch: Hogvartso Ekspresas * Niederländisch: Zweinsteinexpres ''('zwein' = Schwein, 'stein' ist ein Wort, oft benutzt in Namen von sehr alten Burgen oder Gebäuden und haben keine wirkliche Übersetzung) * Norwegisch: ''Galvortekspressen * Polnisch: ekspres do Hogwartu alias ekspres hogwardzki * Portugiesisch: Expresso de Hogwarts (wörtlich) * Rumänisch: Expresul de Hogwarts * Russisch: Хогвартс-экспресс * Schwedisch: Hogwartsexpressen (wörtlich) * Serbisch: Hogvorts Ekspres * Slowakisch: Rokfortský expres * Slowenisch: Vlak, ki vozi na Bradavičarko der nach Hogwarts fährt (Beachte: In Buch 6 benannte der Übersetzer um in: Bradavičarski brzec) * Spanisch: El expreso de Hogwarts * Tschechisch: Spěšný vlak do Bradavic ("Express/Eiliger Zug zu Warts", obwohl "Bradavický express" in den Filmen benutzt wird) * Türkisch: Hogwarts Ekspresi * Ungarisch: Roxfort Expressz * Vietnamesisch: Tàu tốc hành Hogwarts * Walisisch: Trên Cyflym Hogwarts Horkrux (Horkruxe, Plural) * Albanisch: Horkruks (buchstäblich: Horcrux) * Bulgarisch: Хоркрукс (buchstäblich: Horkruks) * Chinese (Vereinfacht): 魂器 (Seeleninstrument) * Chinesisch (traditionell): 分靈體 (Geist) * Dänisch: Horcrux (Horcruxer Plural) * Englisch: Horcrux (Horcruxes, Plural) * Estonisch: varikätk * Färöisch: Horcrux (Horcruxar, Plural) * Finnisch: Hirnyrkki * Französisch: Horcruxe * Neu-Griechisch: Πεμπτουσιωτής * Hebräisch: הורקרוקס * Hindi: होर्क्रक्स (Hōrkraks) * Italienisch: Horcrux * Japanisch: ホークラックス (hōkurakkusu) * Katalanisch: Horricreus * Kroatisch: Horkruks (Horkruksi, Plural) * Lettisch: Horkrusts * Litauisch: Horokrusas * Niederländisch: Gruzielement (in gruzelementen liggen = in Stücke zerbrochen sein; ruzie = Lärm, Streit; gruwelijk = schrecklich; zielement könnte eine Abkürzung sein von ziel-element (kein existierendes Wort, aber ein gültiger Neologismus), bedeutet ein Element von jemandes Seele) * Norwegisch: Malacrux * Portugiesisch: Horcrux (Horcruxes, Plural) * Polnisch: Horkruks * Russisch: Хоркруксы, Крестражи * Rumänisch: Horcrux (Horcruxuri, Plural) * Schwedisch: Horrokrux (Horrokruxer, Plural) * Slowakisch: Horcrux * Slowenisch: Horkruc or Horcrux (von B. Gradišnik), Skrižven (Skrižvni, Plural - von J. J. Kenda) * Spanisch: Horrocrux (Horrocruxes, Plural) * Tschechisch: Viteál * Türkisch: Hortkuluk * Vietnamesisch: Trường sinh Linh giá (Unsterbliches Seelengerüst) Heuler * Albanisch: Leter Uleritese * Bulgarisch: Конско (Konsko, von der Redewendung "чета конско", bedeutet "schimpfen") * Chinesisch (VRC): 吼叫信 * Chinesisch (Taiwan): 咆哮信 * Dänisch: Skråler * Niederländisch: Brulbrief (brullen = brüllen, brief = Brief) * Englisch: Howler * Estonisch: huilgaja * Färöisch: Skrálari * Finnisch: Räyhääjä (räyhätä = krakeelen) * Französisch: Beuglante (beugler = das Verb, brüllen) * Neu-Griechisch: εξάψαλμος (Sechs Psalme; jemandem "die Sechs Psalme singen" bedeutet, ihn heftig und lange auszuschimpfen) * Hebräisch: צרחן (Schreihals) * Hindi: भोंपू bhōṃpū (Trompete) * Ungarisch: rivalló ("Heuler/Schnapper/Schreier"; "rivall" bedeutet schreien, schimpfen)) * Italienisch: Strillettera (strillo = schreien, lettera = Brief) * Japanisch: 吼えメール (Hoe Mēru, wörtlich: Schreiende Post) * Katalanisch: Xiulet (Pfeife) * Kroatisch: Urlojav (urlati = heulen, von brzojav = Telegramm) * Lettisch: Kauceklis * Litauisch: Žvieglys * Norwegisch: brøler * Polnisch: wyjec * Portugiesisch (Portugal): Gritador (gritar = schreien, heulen) * Portugiesisch (Brasilien): Berrador (berrar = schreien, heulen) * Rumänisch: Urlătoare (a urla = heulen, schreiben) * Schwedisch: Illvrål * Serbisch: Drekavac * Slowakisch: Vrešťadlo * Slowenisch: Tulba * Spanisch: Carta vociferadora (schreiender Brief) oder vociferador * Tschechisch: Hulák * Türkisch: Çığırtkan * Vietnamesisch: Thư sấm ("Thunder mail") Tarnumhang * Albanisch: Mantel Padukshmerie * Bulgarisch: Мантия-невидимка, (Mantiya-nevidimka, halb wörtlich) * Chinesisch (VRC): 隐形衣 * Chinesisch (Taiwan): 隱形斗篷 * Dänisch: Usynlighedskappe (wörtlich) * Englisch: Cloak of Invisibility * Estonisch: nähtamatuks tegev mantel * Färöisch: Hvørvikápa * Finnisch: näkymättömyysviitta * Französisch: cape d'invisibilité * Neu-Griechisch: αόρατος μανδύας (unsichtbarer Umhang; Griechisch hat kein Wort für "Unsichtbarkeit") * Hebräisch: גלימת היעלמות (Verschwindeumhang) * Hindi: अदृश्य चोगा adr̥śya chōgā * Isländisch: huliðsskikkja (wörtlich: Versteck-Umhang) * Indonesisch: jubah gaib * Italienisch: Mantello dell'Invisibilità * Japanisch: 透明マント (Tōmei Manto, wörtlich: Transparenter Manteau) * Katalanisch: Capa d'invisibilitat * Kroatisch: Plašt nevidljivosti (plašt = Umhang; nevidljiv = unsichtbar) * Latein: Amictus Invisibilitatis * Lettisch: Paslēpnis * Litauisch: Nematomumo Apsiaustas * Niederländisch: onzichtbaarheidsmantel (wörtlich; onzichtbaarheid = Unsichtbarkeit, mantel = Robe) * Norwegisch: usynlighetskappe * Polnisch: peleryna-niewidka * Portugiesisch (Portugal): Manto de Invisibilidade (wörtlich) * Portugiesisch (Brasilien): Capa de invisibilidade (halb wörtlich) * Rumänisch: Pelerina de invizibilitate (halb wörtlich) * Russisch: Мантия-невидимка (halb wörtlich) * Schwedisch: Osynlighetsmantel (wörtlich; osynlighet = Unsichtbarkeit, mantel = Umhang) * Serbisch: Nevidljivi ogrtač * Slowenisch: Plašč nevidnosti (Anmerkung: In Buch sechs änderte es der neue Übersetzung zu: nevidnostno ogrinjalo) * Slowakisch: Neviditeľný plášť * Spanisch: Capa de invisivilidad * Tschechisch: Neviditelný plášť * Türkisch: Görünmezlik Pelerini * Ungarisch: láthatatlanná tévő köpeny * Vietnamesisch:'' Áo (khoác) tàng hình'' * Walisisch: Clogyn Anweledigrwydd Der Fahrende Ritter * Albanisch: Autobusi i Kaloresve * Bulgarisch: автобус "Среднощния рицар", (avtobus "Srednoshtniyq ritzar", "the Midnight knight bus ") * Chinesisch (VRC): 骑士公共汽车 * Chinesisch (Taiwan): 騎士公車 * Dänisch: Natbussen ''(Der Nachtbus) * Englisch: ''Knight Bus * Estonisch: Rüütlibuss * Färöisch: Náttarbussurin * Finnisch: Poimittaislinja * Französisch: le Magicobus ("magico" ≈ "magique" = magisch) * Neu-Griechisch: Το λεωφορείο των ιπποτών (wörtlich, aber Wortspiel geht verloren bei Übersetzung) * Hebräisch: אוטונוס (autonoos: bus-autoboos, escape-noos) * Indonesisch: bus ksatria * Italienisch: Nottetempo ("Nachtzeit") * Japanisch: Yoru no kishi basu (夜の騎士(ナイト)バス), buchstäblich: "Ritter des Nachtbusses": der Ausdruck yoru no kishi wird mit den Rubi-Zeichen naito gedruckt, bedeutet sowohl "Nacht" und "Ritter".'' * Katalanisch: ''Nitrèpid Bus ''("Nitrèpid" aus den Wörtern "Nit":Nacht und "Intrèpid":furchtlos) * Kroatisch: ''Moćni autobus * Lettisch: Knakts autobuss * Niederländisch: Collectebus ("Einsammelbus", wörtlich: eine Dose für den Opferstock) * Norwegisch: Fnattbussen * Polnisch: Błędny Rycerz (''Der Falsche Ritter; buchstäblich: Fahrender Ritter)'' * Portugiesisch (Portugal): Autocarro Cavaleiro (wörtlich) * Portugiesisch (Brasilien): Nôitibus Andante (Gehender Nachtbus; Noite = Nacht) * Rumänisch: Autobuzul Salvator ("Der Rettungsbus") * Russisch: Автобус "Ночной Рыцарь" (Bus "The Nächtliche Ritter"), Автобус "Гранд Улёт" (Bus "Der Große Wegflieger") * Schwedisch: Nattbussen ("Der Nachtbus") * Serbisch: Noćni viteški autobus (noć = Nacht; vitez = Ritter; autobus = Bus) * Slowakisch: Rytiersky autobus * Slowenisch: Vitez Ponočnjak * Spanisch: El autobús Noctámbulo * Tschechisch: Záchranný autobus ("Rettungsbus") * Türkisch: Hızır Otobüs * Ungarisch: Kóbor Grimbusz ("Stray Grimbusz", Grimbusz ist ursprünglich 'Aufregung', archaisch, Wortspiel auf 'Bus') * Vietnamesisch: Xe đò Hiệp sĩ ("Ritterbus") Der Spiel Nerhegeb * Bulgarisch: Огледалото Еиналеж (Ogledaloto Einalezh, wörtlich, желание (zhelanie) = "Wunsch") * Chinesisch (VRC): 厄里斯魔鏡 * Chinesisch (Taiwan): 意若思鏡 * Tschechisch: Zrcadlo z Erisedu ("(Der) Spiegel von Erised" - Tschechisches Wiki hat keinen solchen Artikel) * Dänisch: Drømmespejlet ("drømme" = Traum und "spejlet" = der Spiegel) * Englisch: Mirror of Erised * Estonisch: Erisedi peegel * Färöisch: Dreymaspegilin Rinóv ''(Rinóv = vónir rückwärts = Hoffnung) * Finnisch: ''Iseeviot-peili (toiveesi = der Wunsch) * Französisch: Le Miroir du Riséd * Neu-Griechisch: Ο καθρέφτης του Έριζεντ * Hebräisch: ינפתא) הראי של ינפתא = dein Gesicht rückwärts) * Hindi: श्हिवाख का दर्पण śhivākh kā darpaṇ * Ungarisch: Edevis tükre ('edevis' rückwärts = szívedé, bedeutet 'aus Deinem Herzen') * Indonesisch: cermin tarsah (hasrat = Wunsch) * Irisch: Scathán na Mianta ('Spiegel der Wünsche', kein Anagram) * Italienisch: Specchio delle Brame * Japanisch: みぞの鏡 (Mizo no Kagami, wörtlich: Spiegel der Nut; allerdings, "mizono" wird zu "nozomi" rückwärts, was "Wunsch" bedeutet. "Mizono" wird geschrieben in Hiragana und nicht Kanji und Kanji diktiert ene Satzbedeutung.) * Katalanisch: El mirall de Gised * Kroatisch: Zrcalo Erised * Latein: Speculum Erisedii * Litauisch: Kitrošmų veidrodis (Troškimų veidrodis) * Niederländisch: De Spiegel van Neregeb (negereb = begeren rückwärts = Wunsch, De Spiegel van = Der Spiegel von) * Norwegisch: speilet Mørd (drøm = Traum) * Ponlisch: zwierciadło Ain Eingarp (aineingarp = pragnienia, Wünsche) * Portugiesisch (Portugal): Espelho dos Invisíveis(Spiegel der Unsichtbaren) * Portugiesisch (Brasilien): Espelho de Ojesed (OJESED - 'Desejo' (Wunsch) rückwärts; Espelho - Spiegel) * Rumänisch: Oglinda lui Erised * Russisch: Зеркало Еиналеж ("Желание" = Wunsch) * Serbisch: Ogledalo Ejnduž * Slowakisch: Zrkadlo z Erisedu * Slowenisch: Zrcalo Ajneneperh (Ajneneperh = Hrepenenja = des Wunsches) * Spanisch: El espejo de OESED (OESED = deseo = Wunsch) * Schwedisch: Erised-spegeln in dem ersten Buch - später Mörd-spegeln (mörd = 'dröm' (Traum) rückwärts; das schwedische Wort "mörda" bedeutet "töten") * Türkisch: Kelid Aynası * Vietnamesisch: Tấm gương Ảo ảnh (Spiegel der Illusion) * Walisisch: Drych Uchwa Inschrift auf dem Spiegel Nerhegeb Deutsche Inschrift: Nerhegeb z reh nie drebaz tilt naniedth cin, oder "Nicht dein Antlitz aber dein Herzbegehren" * Bulgarisch: Еиналеж итото щерог-йанаит отецил мавза коп ен (= Не показвам лицето ти, а най-горещото ти желание: Ich zeig nicht Dein Gesicht, aber Deinen sehnlichsten Wunsch) * Dänisch: Les gnælset rejh tid nemtgis na tid ekkire (=''Er ikke dit ansigt men dit hjertes længsel'': Ist nicht Dein Gesicht, aber die Sehnsucht Deines Herzens) * Englisch: erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi, oder "I show not your face but your heart's desire" * Färöisch: Rinóv go ártsna trajh nemt títt ildnaik kiis ívge (= ''Eg vísi ikki andlit títt men hjartanstrá og vónir: Ich zeige nicht Dein Gesicht, aber Deines Herzens Wunsch und Hoffnung) * Finnisch: Iseeviot nämmi vysna avisajo vsak ätyänne (= En näytä kasvojasi vaan syvimmän toiveesi: Ich zeige nicht Dein Gesicht, vielmehr Deinen inniglichsten Wunsch) * Französisch: riséd elrue ocnot edsi amega siv notsap ert nomen ej (= Je ne montre pas ton visage mais de ton cœur le désir: Ich zeige nicht Dein Gesicht, aber den Wunsch Deines Herzens) * Hebräisch: לא את פנייך אראה כי אם את משאלת לבך =) ךבלת לאש מת אם איכה אראך ינפתא אל: Ich werde nicht Dein Gesicht zeigen, aber den Wunsch Deines Herzens) * Irisch: Íorchodnaim cham íriél a dhia ghaín (Anagramm von Ní aghaidh a léirím ach mian do chroí, "Ich zeige kein Gesicht, aber den Wunsch Deines Herzens") * Italienisch: Erouc li amotlov li ottelfirnon (= Non rifletto il volto ma il cuore: Ich reflektiere nicht Dein Gesicht, vielmehr Dein Herz) * Litauisch: Kit noparėk ri kitrošmų droveidin žiūparėk (= Tik panorėk ir troškimų veidrodin pažiūrėk: Wünsche nur und sieh im Spiegel Deinen Wunsch) * Japanisch: sutsuu wo mizono norokoko notanaa kunahade oka notanaa hashitawa (すつうをみぞののろここのたなあくなはでおかのたなあはしたわ). **''Dies ist das Gegenteil des Ausdrucks Watashi wa anata no kao de wa naku, anata no kokoro no nozomi o utsusu (わたしはあなたのかおではなく、あなたのこころののぞみをうつす, "Ich reflektiere nicht Dein Gesicht, aber den Wunsch Deines Herzens"). Beachte, dass die Inschrift in Hiragana geschrieben wird anstatt in Kanji.'' * Katalanisch: Roc led gised leoni segtami anu ort somon (= No mostro una imatge sinó el desig del cor: Ich zeige kein Bild, aber den Wunsch des Herzens) * Kroatisch: Agovta crselj ežogenec ilejovt mejuza kopenaj (= Ja ne pokazujem tvoje lice nego želje srca tvoga: Ich zeige nicht Dein Gesicht, aber Wünsche Deines Herzens) * Latein: muir edised imin adesod netso meic afnon * Niederländisch: Neregeb jiz taw ra amneiz nesnem tawt einno otki (= Ik toon niet wat mensen zien, maar wat zij begeren: Ich zeige nicht, was Menschen sehen, sondern was sie wünschen) * Niedersächsisch: Negnel neis trahn eid namt hciseg neid chin * Norwegisch: Mørd etsrenni nidnemt kisnat tidekki res ivgej( "jeg viser ikke ditt ansikt men din innerste drøm" = "Ich zeige nicht Dein Gesicht, aber Deinen innersten Traum") * Polnisch: Ain eingarp acreso gewtel az rawtą wte in maj ibdo (Odbijam nie twą twarz, ale twego serca pragnienia - Ich reflektiere nicht Dein Gesicht, aber Deines Herzens Wunsch) * Portugiesisch (Portugal): Ajese doãça rocue to samo tsorue to oãno mocé (É como não o teu rosto mas o teu coração deseja = Es ist nicht wie dein Gesicht, aber Dein Herzbegehren * Portugiesisch (Brasilien): Oãça rocu esme ojesed osamo tso rueso ortso moãn (Não mostro o seu rosto, mas o desejo em seu coração = Ich zeige nicht Dein Gesicht, aber den Wunsch in Deinem Herzen) * Schwedisch: Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi * Slowakisch: UM UZO REINA CDR SOHJO VSEIN AIR PETE IRZUU DESIRE ZELDAK RZV - Im Spiegel Erised (Nerhegeb) wirst Du sehen den Wunsch Deines Herzens, nicht des Verstandes. * Slowenisch: (dasselbe wie im Original) * Spanisch: Oesed lenoz aro cut edon isara cut se onotse(esto no es tu cara sino de tu corazón el deseo = "Dies ist nicht Dein Gesicht, aber Deines Herzens Wunsch). Beachte, dass "aber Deines Herzens Wunsch", obwohl grammatikalisch inkorrekt in Deutsch, im Spanischen den Stil von alten, mittelalterlichen Gedichten reflektiert. * Tschechisch: Der Originaltext wurde beibehalten * Ungarisch: Edevis amen ahze erkyt docr amen (= Nem arcod tükre ez, hanem a szívedé: "Dies ist kein Spiegelbild Deines Gesichts, sondern Deines Herzens") * Walisisch: Uchwa nola gydnny fnyhr ydnob enywyd din Denkarium * Albanisch: Mendimore * Chinesisch (VRC): 冥想盆 (buchstäblich: "meditierendes Becken") * Chinesisch (Taiwan): 儲思盆 * Dänisch: Mindekar ("minde" = Erinnerung, "kar" = vaskulär) * Englisch: Pensieve * Estonisch: mõttesõel (mõte = denken, sõel = Sieb) * Färöisch: Tankasíla * Finnisch: ajatuseula (ajatus = denken, seula = Sieb) * Französisch: Pensine ("penser" = denken, "bassine" = Schüssel mit Flüssigkeit, Becken) * Neu-Griechisch: Κιβωτός των Στοχασμών (Die Arche der Gedanken) * Hebräisch: הגיג") הגיגית" = Gedanke + "גיגית"= Wanne) * Hindi: स्मृति पात्र smr̥ti pātra (Sanskrit: "Erinnerungstrinkgefäß") * Ungarisch: merengő (ein ähnliches Wortspiel: "merengő" ist ein "Sinnierender", "mer(ít) " heißt "aus (etwas) herausziehen" und "reng" heißt "Wanken/Beben/Vibrieren") * Japanisch: 脳のふるい (nō no furui) * Italienisch: Pensatoio (pensare = denken) * Katalanisch: Pensiu * Kroatisch: Sito sjećanja ''(Sieb der Erinnerung/Erinnerungen) * Niederländisch: ''Hersenpan (buchstäblich: Schädel, aber wörtlich Hirnschale'') * Norwegisch: tanketank (Wortspiel auf "tanke", bedeutet Gedanke, und "tank", bedeutet Becken) * Polnisch: myśloodsiewnia * Portugiesisch (Portugal): Pensatório (Ort zum Denken/Quelle des Denkens) * Portugiesisch (Brasilien): Penseira (pensar = denken, peneira = Sieb) * Rumänisch: Pensiv * Russisch: Омут Памяти * Schwedisch: Minnessåll (minne = Erinnerung, såll = Sieb) * Serbisch: Sito-za-misli * Slowakisch: mysľomisa * Slowenisch: Mislito * Spanisch: Pensadero * Tschechisch: "Myslánka" (Die Silbe "mysl" bedeutet "Verstand") * Türkisch: Düşünseli * Vietnamesisch:'' (Chậu) tưởng ký'' (Erinnerungsprotokoll (Becken)) Der Klitterer * Albanisch: Klecka * Dänisch: Ordkløveren (wörtlich) * Färöisch: Gabbið * Estonisch: Norija * Finnisch: Saivartelija ''(Saivarrella = Sich beklagen über die Taten einer anderen Person oder ein Klugscheißer sein) * Französisch: ''Le Chicaneur * Neu-Griechisch: Ο Σοφιστής * Hebräisch: הפקפקן * Italienisch: Il Cavillo ''(Die Wortklauberei) * Katalanisch: ''El Tafaner ''(Klatsch) * Kroatisch: ''Odgonetač * Litauisch: Priekabininkas * Niederländisch: De Kibbelaar ( 'kibbel' kommt von dem Verb 'kibbelen', was bedeutet zu streiten oder zu argumentieren und 'kibbelaar' bedeutet jemand, der argumentiert/streitet, de = der/die/das) * Norwegisch: Kleggen * Polnisch: Żongler (wörtlich: Jongleur) * Portugiesisch (Portugal): A Voz Delirante * Portugiesisch (Brasilie): O Pasquim (Der/Das Pasquill) * Rumänisch: Zeflemistul * Serbisch: Cepidlaka * Slowakisch: Sršeň * Slowenisch: Razkrito * Spanisch: El Quisquilloso * Türkisch: dırdırcı * Tschechisch: Jinotaj (buchstäblich: "(Die) Allegorie") Der Sprechende Hut * Albanisch: Kapelja Zgjedhese * Bulgarisch: Разпределителна шапка (Razpredelitelna shapka, wörtlich) * Chinesisch (VRC): 分院帽 * Chinesisch (Taiwan): 分類帽 * Dänisch: Fordelingshatten (wörtlich) * Englisch: Sorting Hat * Estonisch: Sõõlamiskübar * Färöisch: Flokkingarhatturin * Finnisch: Lajitteluhattu * Französisch: le Choixpeau magique (Choix = Wahl, chapeau = Hut) * Neu-Griechisch: Το καπέλο της επιλογής (Der Hut der Wahl) * Hebräisch: מצנפת המיון (Sortierende Mütze) * Hindi: बोलती टोपी bōlatī ţōpī * Isländisch: flokkunarhattur (wörtlich: Gruppierungshut) * Indonesisch: topi seleksi * Italienisch: Cappello Parlante (Sprechender Hut) * Japanisch: 組み分け帽子 (Kumi-wake bōshi, wörtlich: the "in Gruppen aufteilender Hut") * Katalanisch: El barret que tria * Kroatisch: razredbeni klobuk * Latein: Petasus Distribuens * Lettisch: Šķirmice * Litauisch: Paskirstymo Kepurė * Niederländisch: De Sorteerhoed (wörtlich) * Norwegisch: Valghatten (bestimmte Form) * Polnisch: Tiara Przydziału * Portugiesisch (Portugal): Chapéu Seleccionador (wörtlich). Die Schreibweise Chapéu Selecionador wird benutzt auf Editionen, die dem Orthographie-Übereinkommen Portugiesisch 1990 folgen. * Portugiesisch (Brasilien): Chapéu Seletor (wörtlich) * Rumänisch: Jobenul Magic'' (Der Magische Hut)'' * Russisch: Распределяющая Шляпа * Schwedisch: Sorteringshatten (wörtlich) * Serbisch: Šešir za Razvrstavanje * Slowakisch: Rokfortský klobúk * Slowenisch: Klobuk Izbiruh * Spanisch: El sombrero seleccionador * Tschechisch: Moudrý klobouk (bedeutet: Der Hut der Weisheit oder Weiser Hut, eher buchstäblich) * Türkisch: Seçmen Şapka * Ungarisch: Teszlek Süveg ("Ich werde Dich High-hat behandeln") * Vietnamesisch: Nón phân loại * Walisisch: Yr Het Ddidoli Spickoskop * Bosnisch: Cinkoskop * Dänisch: Luskometer ''("at luske" bedeutet "petzen") * Englisch: ''Sneakoscope * Estonisch: nuhiskoop * Färöisch: Sníkikagi * Französisch: Scrutoscope * Finnisch: Ilmiskooppi * Hebräisch: מלשינוסקופ * Italienisch: spioscopio (wörtlich, Spitzelskop) * Katalanisc: Dolentoscopi * Niederländisch: Gluiposcoop (ein "gluiperd" ist eine hinterhältige Person) * Norwegisch: snikoskop * Polnisch: Fałszoskop ( "fałsz" bedeutet "lügen" oder "falsch") * Portugiesisch: Bisbilhoscópio * Serbisch: Šunjoskop * Slowakisch: Špiónoskop * Spanisch: Chivatoscopio (Falsoscopio, in der südamerikanischen Version) * Tschechisch: Lotroskop ("Dieb/Betrügerskop") * Ungarisch: Gyanúszkóp ''(Verdächtigungsskop) Magischer Zauberstab * Albanisch: ''Shkop Magjik (wörtlich) * Bulgarisch: Магическа пръчка (Magicheska pr"chka, wörtlich) * Chinesisch (VRC): 魔杖 * Chinesisch (Taiwan): 魔杖 * Dänisch: Tryllestav (wörtlich) * Estonisch: võlukepp * Färöisch: Gandastavur * Finnisch: taikasauva * Französisch: baguette magique (magischer Stock) * Englisch: wand * Neu-Griechisch: μαγικό ραβδί * Hebräisch: שרביט קסמים (wörtlich) * Hindi: जादुई छड़ी jāduī chaḍ.ī * Isländisch: galdrasproti * Indonesian: tongkat sihir * Italienisch: bacchetta magica (wörtlich) * Japanisch: 杖 (Tsue) * Katalanisch: Vareta màgica (wörtlich) * Kroatisch: čarobni štapić (wörtlich) * Latein: baculum * Lettisch: zizlis * Litauisch: burtų lazdelė * Niederländisch: Toverstok (wörtlich: Tover - bedeutet Magie -) * Norwegisch: tryllestav * Polnisch: różdżka * Portugiesisch: Varinha or Varinha Mágica (wörtlich) * Rumänisch: baghetă magică * Russisch: Волшебная палочка (wörtlich) * Schwedisch: trollstav * Serbisch: Čarobni štap oder Čarobni šrapić * Slowakisch: (čarodejnícky) prútik * Slowenisch: Čarobna palica * Spanisch: varita * Tschechisch: Kouzelná hůlka * Türkisch: asa * Ungarisch: varázspálca (wörtlich) * Vietnamesisch: đũa thần * Walisisch: hudlath Karte des Rumtreibers * Bulgarisch: Хитроумната карта (Hitroumnata karta, "Die kunstvolle Karte") * Katalanisch: El mapa de Magatotis (etwas tun de magatotis bedeutet etwas heimlich tun) * Chinesisch (VRC): 活点地图 ("Die Karte mit den beweglichen Punkten") * Chinesisch (Taiwan): 劫盜地圖 ("Die Karte der Räuber") * Dänisch: Røverkortet ("Die Räuberkarte") * Englisch: Marauder's Map * Estonisch: Kelmikaart * Färöisch: Ránsmannakortið * Finnisch: Kelmien kartta IPA: 'kɑrt.tɑ ("Schelmenkarte") * Französisch: carte du Maraudeur (wörtlich) * Neu-Griechisch: Μαγικός χάρτης (magische Karte) * Hebräisch: מפת הקונדסאים ("Die Karte der Unheilstifter") * Hindi: मानचित्र मंथन mānacitra maṃthana * Isländisch: ræningjakortið ("Die Räuber-Karte") * Indonesiisch: peta perampok * Italienisch: La Mappa del Malandrino ("Schelmenkarte") * Japanisch: 忍びの地図 (Shinobi no Chizu, wörtlich: Diebeskarte) * Kroatisch: mapa za haranje * Lettisch: Laupītājkarte * Niederländisch: Sluipwegwijzer ("sluipweg" = geheime Abkürzung, wegwijzer ist der Begriff für sowohl ein Handbuch als auch ein Schild an der Straßenseite) * Norwegisch: Ukruttkartet (Karte der Bösen) * Litauisch: Plėšiko Planas * Polnisch: Mapa Huncwotów * Portugiesisch (Portugal): O Mapa do Salteador * Portugiesisch (Brasilien): O Mapa do Maroto * Rumänisch: Harta Ştrengarilor * Russisch: Карта Мародёров (wörtlich) * Schwedisch: Marodörkartan (buchstäblich) * Serbisch: Banditova mapa * Slowakisch: Záškodnícka mapa * Slowenisch: Ravbarjeva karta * Spanisch: Mapa del Merodeador * Tschechisch: Pobertův plánek ("Footpad's Karte", allerdings gibt es im Tschechischen kein Wortspiel auf Padfoot) * Türkisch: Çapulçu Haritası * Ungarisch: Tekergők Térképe ("Vagabundenkarte") * Vietnamesisch: Bản đồ Đạo tặc ("Diebeskarte") Erinnermich * Albanisch: Mosharro * Bulgarisch: Всепомниче (Vsepomniche, wörtlich) * Chinesisch (VRC): 记忆球 (Ji yi qiu, "Speicherball") * Chinesisch (Taiwan): 記憶球 * Dänisch: Erindringskugle (Speicherball) * Englisch: remembrall * Estoniasch: meenutaja * Färöisch: Minnist-alt * Finnisch: Muistipallo * Französisch: Rapeltout ("rappeler" = erinnern; "tout" = alles) * Neu-Griechisch: Μπάλα μνήμης (Speicherball) * Hebräisch: כדור זיכרון (Speicherball) * Hindi: भूल न जाना bhūla na jānā * Ungarisch: nefeleddgömb ("Vergiß nicht-Kugel") * Italienisch: Ricordella ("ricordare" = erinnern) * Japanisch: 思い出し玉 (Omoidashidama, wörtlich: Erinnerungsball) * Katalanisch: Recordadora * Kroatisch: nezaboravak (ne = nicht, zaboraviti = vergessen; oder von zaborav = Vergessen) * Latein: Omnimemor * Lettisch: visatceris * Litauisch: Priminas * Niederländisch: Geheugensteen (Speicherstein, geheugensteun = Erinnerer) * Norwegisch: forglemei (bedeutet "vergiss nicht", Wortspiel auf forglemmegei, was bedeutet "vergiss mich nicht") * Polmisch: przypominajka * Portugiesisch (Portugal): Lembrador (Erinnerer) * Portugiesisch (Brasilien): Lembrol * Serbisch: Nezaboravko * Rumänisch: Aminteşte-ţi tot * Russisch: Напоминалка (Erinnerung) * Schwedisch: Minnsallt (buchstäblich) * Slowakisch: Nezabudal * Slowenisch: Spominka * Spanisch: Recordadora * Tschechisch: Pamatováček ("Erinnerungsermöglicher" oder ähnlich) * Türkisch: hatırlatmaca * Walisisch: Atgoffwr Hexenwoche * Albanisch: E Perjavshmja e Magjistricave * Bulgarisch: Седмичник на магьосницата (Sedmichnik na magyosnitzata, wörtlich) * Katalanisch: Cor de Bruixa (Herz der Hexe) * Chinesisch (VRC): 女巫周刊 * Chinesisch (Taiwan): 女巫週刊 * Dänisch: Alt for Heksene ("Alles für die Hexen", ein Wortspiel auf das dänische Magazin "Alt for Damerne", "Alles für die Damen") * Englisch: Witch Weekly * Estonisch: Nõidade Nädalaleht * Färöisch: Gívragaman und Vikutíðindi fyri gandafólk (Gívragaman wurde benutzt in Kammer des Schreckens und Vikutíðindi fyri gandafólk wurde benutzt in Feuerkelch) * Finnisch: Me Noidat ("Wir Hexen", Wortspiel auf das Frauenmagazin "Me Naiset") * Französisch: Sorcière-Hebdo (sorcière = Hexe, hebdomadaire = wöchentliche Publikation) * Neu-Griechisch: Τα εβδομαδιαία των μαγισσών * Hebräisch: למכשפה ("Für die Hexe"; Wortspiel auf das Frauenmagazin "לאשה" - "Für die Frau") * Ungarisch: Szombati Boszorkány ("Sonntagshexe", Wortspiel auf boszorkányszombat, Hexensabbath) * Italienisch: Settimanale delle Streghe (wörtlich) * Japanisch: 週間魔女 (Shūkan Majo; wörtlich) * Kroatisch: Vještičji tjednik * Lettisch: Raganu nedēļa * Niederländisch: Heks en Haard ("Hexe und Kamin"; 'haard' wird auch benutzt, um etwas Heimeliges und Gemütliches auszudrücken) * Norwegisch: Heks og Hør (ein Wortspiel auf das populare norwegische Boulevardmagazin "Se og Hør") * Litauisch: Raganų Savaitraštis * Polnisch: tygodnik „Czarownica” * Portugiesisch (Portugal): Semanário da Feiticeira (Wöchentliches Hexenmagazin) oder Witch Weekly * Portugiesisch (Brasilien): Semanário da Bruxa (Wöchentliches Hexenmagazin) * Russisch: Журнал "Ведьмин досуг" * Schwedisch: Häxornas värld * Serbisch: Veštičji Nedeljnik * Slowakisch: Čarodejnica * Slowenisch: Čarovničin tednik * Spanisch: Corazón de bruja (Herz der Hexe) * Tschechisch: Týdenník čarodějek * Türkisch: cadı gündemi * Vietnamesisch: Tuần san Nữ phù thủy (Wöchentliches Zauberinnenmagazin) Menschen Muggel * Albanisch: Babanac * Bulgarisch: Мъгъл (M"g"l) * Chinesisch (PRC & Taiwan): 痲瓜, 痳瓜 (máguā) * Dänisch: Muggler * Englisch: muggle * Estonisch: mugu * Färöisch: Muglari * Finnisch: jästi * Französisch: Moldu (maskulin, immer groß geschrieben) * Alt-Griechisch: Μύγαλος * Neu-Griechisch: Μαγκλ * Hebräisch: מוגל (Moogel), Plural: מוגלגים (Moogleggim) * Hindi: मगलू Magalū (oder) Maglū * Irisch: Mugal * Italienisch: Babbano (maskulin, immer groß geschrieben; Babbeo bedeutet Narr) * Japanisch: マグル (maguru) * Katalanisch: muggle * Kroatisch: bezjak, pl. bezjaci (maskulin, niemals groß geschrieben, betont auf der ersten Silbe) (es ist eine regionale Beleidigung und bedeutet was wie primitive Person, Grobian) * Latein: Muggle (gen. Mugglis) * Lettisch: vientiesis * Litauisch: Žiobaras * Niederländisch: Dreuzel * Niedersächsisch: Muggel * Norwegisch: gomp * Polnisch: mugol * Portugiesisch (Portugal): Muggle * Portugiesisch (Brasilien): Trouxa (bedeutet "dumm, naiv") * Rumänisch: Încuiat (maskulin) Încuiată (feminin) (archaische Form von ignorant) * Russisch: Магл * Serbisch: Normalac * Slowakisch: mukel * Slowenisch: bunkelj * Spanisch: muggle (maskulin) * Schwedisch: mugglare (beide Geschlechter) * Tschechisch: Mudla * Ungarisch: mugli * Vietnamesisch: Muggle * Walisisch: Mygl (Plural myglar) Schlammblut * Albanisch: Gjakpis * Bulgarisch: Мътнород * Chinesisch (VRC): 泥巴種 * Chinesisch (Taiwan): 麻種 * Dänisch: Mudderblod (wörtlich) * Englisch: mudblood * Estonisch: sopavereline * Färöisch: Mórublóð * Finnisch: kuraverinen * Französisch: Sang de Bourbe * Neu-Griechisch: Λασποαίματος * Hebräisch: בוצדם (wörtlich) * Hindi: बदज़ात badaj.āt * Indonesisch: darah lumpur (wörtlich) * Italienisch: sporco mezzosangue (schmutziges Halbblut) oder einfach mezzosangue (benutzt für Halblut ebenso), Nato-Babbano (nur im 7. Buch, Muggelstämmig) * Japanisch: 穢れた血 (unreines Blut) * Katalanisch: Sang de fang ''(wörtlich) * Kroatisch: ''mutnjak * Lettisch: draņķasinis/ne (mit Endung "-is" für Mäner und "-ne" für Frauen) * Litauisch: Purvakraujis/ė * Niederländisch: modderbloedje (wörtlich, -je wird benutzt, um z u sagen, dass etwas klein ist, wird aber hier benutzt, um es beleidigender zu machen) * Norwegisch: grums * Polnisch: szlama * Portugiesisch (Portugal): Sangue de Lama (wörtlich) * Portugiesisch (Brasilien): Sangue Ruim ("schlechtes Blut") oder Sangue sujo ("schmutziges Blut") * Rumänisch: sânge-mâl * Russisch: Грязнокровка (schmutziges Blut (Feminin)) * Schwedisch: Smutsskalle * Serbisch'': Blatokrvan/na (mit Endung "-an" für Männer und "-na" für Frauen)'' * Slowakisch: Humusák * Slowenisch: brezkrvni (Beachte: In Buch sechs änderte der neue Übersetzer es zu: blatnokrvni) * Spanisch: Sangre sucia * Tschechisch: Mudlovský šmejd (buchstäblich: "Müll") * Türkisch: Bulanık * Ungarisch: sárvérű * Vietnamesisch:'' Máu bùn'' Schmutziges Blut * Bulgarisch: Родоотстъпник (Rodootst"pnik) * Dänisch: Beskidt blod (wörtlichl) * Englisch: dirty-blood * Estonisch: verereetur ''(Blutsverräter) * Färöisch: ''Skitið blóð ''(wörtlich) * Finnisch: verenpetturi (Blutsverrräter) * Französisch: ''sang-impur ''("unreines Blut") * Hebräisch: בוגד-דם (Blutsverräter) * Italienisch: ''sangue sporco (wörtlich) * Japanisch: 汚れた血 (yogore ta chi) * Katalanisch: sang bruta (wörtlich) * Kroatisch: prljava krv, nečista krv * Litauisch: Purvakraujis (wörtlich) * Niederländisch: Vuil bloed ("vuil" bedeutet schmutzig, "Bloed" bedeutet Blut, schmutziges Blut) * Polnisch: osoba brudnej krwi, brudnokrwisty * Portugiesisch (Portugal): Sangue impuro ("unreines Blut") * Portugiesisch (Brasilien): Sangue sujo (wörtlich) * Rumänisch: trădători de sânge (Blutsverräter) * Russisch: полукровка (Halbblut) * Slowakisch: špinavá krv, nečistá krv * Slowenisch: nečista kri (Beachte: In Buch sechs änderte es der neue Übersetzer zu: blatna kri) * Spanisch: Traidor a sangre oder Sangre sucia * Tschechisch: Nečistá krev, Špinavá krev (Das erste ist "unrein", das zweite "schmutzig") * Türkisch: kirli kan Squib * Albanisch: Magjinuk * Bulgarisch: Безмощен (bezmoshten) * Katalanisch: Llufa ''(wörtlich: stiller Furz, "fer llufa", informell Bedeutung für Flop) * Chinesisch (VRC): 哑炮 * Chinesisch (Taiwan): 爆竹 * Dänisch: ''Fuser ''("Blindgänger") * Englisch: ''squib * Estonisch: soss * Färöisch: Skvibbur * Finnisch: surkki * Französisch: Cracmol * Neu-Griechisch: Σκουίμπ * Hebräisch: סקיב * Italienisch: Magonò ''(Mago/''Maga = Zauberer/Hexe, Nò = Nein) * Japanisch: スクイブ (sukuibu) * Kroatisch: hrkan * Niederländisch: Snul (nul = null, sukkel = Trottel) * Norwegisch: futt * Polnisch: charłak * Portugiesisch (Portugal): Cepatorta (cepa = "Stamm einer Weinrebe", torta = "verrenkt"; "cepatorta" ist eine Referenz an das portugiesische Idiom "Não passar da cepa torta" — buchststäblich, nicht hinter eine verrenkte Weinrebe geraten — bedeutet: nichts für den Fortschritt, nichts für die Verbesserung der Situation, wie eine verrenkte Weinrebe wenig wächst und keine guten Trauben produziert) * Portugiesisch (Brasilien): Aborto ("Missgeburt") * Rumänisch: Non * Russisch: сквиб * Schwedisch: Ynk * Serbsch: Poruga * Slowakisch: šmukel * Slowenisch: Šlapl * Spanisch: Squib * Tschechisch: Moták * Türkisch: Köfti * Ungarisch: kvibli * Vietnamesisch: Á phù thủy Reinblut * Albanisch: Gjakpaster * Bulgarisch: Чистокръвен (Chistokr"ven) * Dänisch: Fuldblod ("Voll-Blut") * Englisch: pure-blood * Estonisch: puhtavereline * Färöisch: Reint blóð * Finnisch: puhdasverinen * Französisch: Sang-Pur (wörtlich) * Neu-Griechisch: καθαρόαιμος * Hebräisch: טהור-דם (wörtlich) * Indonesisch: darah murni (wörtlich) * Italienisch: purosangue (wörtlich) * Japanisch: 純血 (jun chi, wörtlich) * Katalanisch: sang pura / neta (wörtlich: Reinblut / sauberes Blut) * Kroatisch: čistokrvan (männlich), čistokrvna (weiblich) * Lettisch: tīrasinis/ne (mit Endung "-is" für Männer und "-ne" für Frauen) * Litauisch: grynakraujis * Niederländisch: Volbloed ''('volbloed' bedeutet reinrassig, 'vol' bedeutet voll und 'bloed' bedeutet Blut) * Norwegisch: ''fullblods * Polnisch: osoba czystej krwi, czystokrwisty * Portugiesisch (Portugal): Sangue-puro oder puro-sangue ''(wörtlich) * Rumänisch: ''Sânge Pur * Russisch: чистокровный волшебник, чистокровка (wörtlich) * Schwedisch: Renblod (wörtlich) * Slowakisch: čistá krv * Slowenisch: čistokrvni * Spanisch: Sangre pura oder sangre limpia * Tschechisch: Čistá krev * Türkisch: Safkan * Ungarisch: aranyvérű ("von goldenem Blut") * Vietnamesisch: Thuần chủng ("purebred"), thuần huyết (wörtlich) Halbblut * Albanisch: Gjakperzier * Dänisch: Halvblod (wörtlich) * Englisch: half-blood * Estonisch: segavereline * Färöisch: Hálvblóð * Finnisch: Puoliverinen * Französisch: Sang-Mêlé * Neu-Griechisch: ημίαιμος * Hebräisch: חצוי-דם (wörtlich) * Indonesisch: darah-campuran (wörtlich) * Italienisch: Mezzosangue (wörtlich) * Japanisch: 半血 (han chi) * Katalanisch: Mestís * Kroatisch: miješana krvilimješanac * Niederländisch: Halfbloed (wörtlich) * Norwegisch: halvblods * Litauisch: Negrynakraujis * Polnisch: osba półkrwi, półkrwisty * Portugiesisch (Portugal): meio sangue (wörtlich) * Portugiesisch (Brasilien): mestiço ("Mestize") * Rumänisch: semipur (halbrein) * Russisch: полукровка (polukrovka) * Schwedisch: Halvblod * Serbisch: pulukrvni * Slowakisch: polovičný/polokrvný * Slowenisch: polkrvni oder mešanec * Spanisch: Mestizo oder Sangre mestiza * Tschechisch: Dvojí krev (buchstäblich: "zweiblütig") * Türkisch: melez * Ungarisch: félvér (wörtlich) * Vietnamesisch: lai ("gemischt, gekreuzt") Vertrauensschüler und Vertrauensschülerinnen *Albanian: Prefekt * Bulgarisch: Префект (Präfekt) * Katalanisch: Monitor (maskulin) / Monitora (feminin) * Chinesisch (Vereinfacht):级长 * Dänisch: Vejleder ("Tutor") * Niederländisch: Klassenoudste ("Klassenältester" (wie es auch an realen Schulen genannt wird)) ' Englisch: prefect * Estonisch: prefekt * Färöisch: Vegleiðari * Finnisch: valvojaoppilas ("kontrollierender Schüler") * Französisch: préfet * Neu-Griechisch: επιμελητής * Hebräisch: מדריך (einfach "Wächter") * Indonesisch: prefek * Italienisch: prefetto * Japanisch: 監督生 (kantokusei, "konrollierender Schüler") * Kroatisch: Prefekt (''männlich)'' Prefektica (''weiblich)'' * Litauisch: prefektas * Norwegisch: Prefekt (wörtlich) * Polnisch: prefekt * Portugiesisch (Portugal): Prefeito * Portugiesisch (Brasilien): Monitor * Rumänisch: perfect * Russisch: Староста * Schwedisch: Prefekt (wörtlich) * Serbisch: Asistent * Slowakisch: Prefekt * Slowenisch: predstavnik študentov (Beachte: In Buch sechs ändere es der neue Übersetzer zu: prefekt) * Spanisch: prefecto (wörtlich) * Tschechisch: Prefekt * Türkisch: sınıf başkanı * Ungarisch: prefektus * Vietnamesisch: huynh trưởng Schulsprecher und Schulsprecherinnen * Dänisch: Præfekt * Niederländisch: Hoofdmonitor ''('Hoofdmonitor' bedeutet höchster Überwacher, 'hoofd' bedeutet Kopf) * Estonisch: ''Koolivanem * Färöisch: Næmingaovasti * Finnisch: Johtajapoika/Johtajatyttö ''(wörtlich: "Leiter/Leiterin") * Französisch : ''préfet-en-chef/préfète-en-chef * Neu-Griechisch: αρχιεπιμελητής/αρχιεπιμελήτρια * Hebräisch: מדריך ראשי / מדריכה ראשית * Italienisch: caposcuola ''(''capo = Kopf, scuola = Schule) * Japanisch: ヘッドボーイ / ヘッドガール (heddo bōi/''heddo gāru'') * Katalanisch: Cap de monitors * Kroatanisch: Glavni prefekt/Glavna prefektica * Litauisch: Seniūnas/Seniūnė * Norwegisch: Topptillitsmann/Topptillitskvinne (topp = Spitze, tillit = Vertrauen, kvinne = Frau, mann = Mann)'' * Portugiesisch (Portugal): Delegado(a) dos Alunos * Portugiesisch (Brasilien): Monitor/Monitora chefe * Polnisch: Prymus/Prymuska or Prefekt Naczelny * Serbisch: Glavešina dečaka/Glavešina devojčica * Slowakisch: Hlavný prefekt * Spanisch: Delegado oder Premio Anual (jährliche Auszeichnung) * Tschechisch: Primus/Primuska * Vietnamesisch: Thủ lĩnh nam sinh ("Leiter der Schüler") / Thủ lĩnh nữ sinh ("Leiterin der Schülerinnen") Todesser * Albanisch: Hamort * Bulgarisch: Смъртножадни (Smrtnozhadni, "durstig nach dem Tod") * Chinesisch (VRC): 食死徒 * Chinesisch (Taiwan): 食死人 * Dänisch: Dødsgardisterne ("Todeswächter") * Englisch: Death Eaters * Estonisch: Surmasööjad * Färöisch: Deyðsátarar * Finnisch: Kuolonsyöjät * Französisch: Mangemorts * Neu-Griechisch: Θανατοφάγοι * Hebräisch: אוכלי מוות (wörtlich) * Hindi: प्राणभखशी prāṇabhakhaśī ("prāṇa" = "Lebenskraft") * Ungarisch: halálfalók ("Tod-Verschlinger") * Isländisch: dráparar (Killer) * Indonesisch: Pelahap Maut * Italienisch: Mangiamorte * Japanisch: 死喰い人 (Shikui Hito, wörtlich: Tod essende Menschen) * Katalanisch: Cavallers de la mort (Todesritter) * Kroatisch: Smrtonoše ''("Todbringer", interessant ist, dass im Tschechischen der Begriff "smrtonoš" für den Grimm steht) * Lettisch: ''Nāvēži * Litauisch: Mirties Valgytojai * Niederländisch: Dooddoeners (wörtlich: "Tod-Macher", also ein wertlos Argument, um eine Diskussion zu beenden, z. B. ein Abschied) * Norwegisch: dødsetere * Polnisch: śmierciożercy * Portugiesisch (Portugal): Devoradores da Morte (wörtlich) * Portugiesisch (Brasilien): Comensais da Morte (wörtlich) * Rumänisch: Devoratorii Morţii ("Tod-Verschlinger") * Russisch: Пожиратели Смерти ("Tod-Verschlinger") * Schwedisch: Dödsätare * Serbisch: Smrtožderi ''(wörtlich) * Slowakisch: ''Smrťožrúti * Slowenisch: Jedci smrti * Spanisch: Mortífagos (morti: vom lateinischen mortis, tot und fagos, essen) * Tschechisch: Smrtijedi * Türkisch: Ölüm Yiyenler * Vietnamesisch: Tử thần Thực tử ("tod-essender Gott des Todes") Quidditch terms Quidditch * Albanian: Kuidic * Bulgarian: Куидич (Kuidich) * Catalan: Quidditch * Chinese (PRC): 魁地奇 (kúidìqí) * Chinese (Taiwan): 魁地奇 (kúidìqí) * Croatian: metloboj (metla - broom; boj - fight) * Czech: Famfrpál * Danish: Quidditch * Dutch: Zwerkbal ('zwerk' archaic for sky) * Estonian: lendluudpall * Faroese: Quidditch * Finnish: huispaus * French: Quidditch * German: Quidditch * Greek, Ancient: ἰκαροσφαιρική * Greek, Modern: κουίντιτς * Hebrew: ‏קווידיץ'‏ (Kwidich) * Hungarian: kviddics * Italian: Quidditch * Japanese: クィディッチ (kuidicchi) * Latin: ludus Quidditch * Latvian: Kalambols * Lithuanian: Kvidičas * Low Saxon: Quidditsch * Norwegian: rumpeldunk * Polish: quidditch * Portuguese (Portugal): Quidditch * Portuguese (Brazil): Quadribol (quadri - four (as balls) and bol - ball) * Romanian: Vâjhaţ * Serbian'': Kvidič'' * Slovak: Metlobal * Slovenian: Quidditch * Spanish: Quidditch * Swedish: Quidditch * Welsh: Quidditch Players NB: in French, Greek, Hungarian, Norwegian, and Polish the positions of the players are not capitalized. Hüter * Albanian: Portier * Catalan: Porter * Chinese (PRC): 守門員 * Chinese (Taiwan): 看守手 * Croatian: vratar * Czech: Brankář * Danish: Målmand (Literal) * Dutch: Wachter ("guard") * Estonian: vaht * Faroese: Málmaður ''(literal) * Finnish: ''Pitäjä * French: gardien * German: Hüter (literal) * Greek, Modern: φύλακας * Hebrew: שומר * Hindi: रक्षक rakṣak * Hungarian: őrző (literal) * Irish: Comeádaí * Italian: Portiere (goalkeeper) * Japanese: キーパー (kiipaa) * Latin: Ianitor * Latvian: Sargs * Lithuanian: Gynėjas * Norwegian: målmann * Polish: obrońca, bramkarz * Portuguese (Portugal): Keeper * Portuguese (Brazil): Goleiro (goalkeeper) * Romanian: Portar * Russian: "вратарь" ("vratar") (goalkeeper), "хранитель" ("hranitel") * Serbian: čuvar * Slovak: strážca (the keeper) * Slovenian: branilec * Spanish: guardián * Swedish: Vaktare * Welsh: Ceidwad * Vietnamese:'' Thủ môn ("goalkeeper")'' * Turkish: Tutucu Jäger * Albanian: Gjuajtes (those who mark) * Bulgarian: Гончия (gonchia) * Catalan: Encistellador * Chinese (PRC): 追球手 * Chinese (Taiwan): 追蹤手 * Croatian: lovac * Czech: Střelec (Shooter) * Danish: Angribere (attacker) * Dutch: Jagers (literal) * Estonian: ajaja * Faroese: Framherjar ''(attacker) * Finnish: ''jahtaaja * French: poursuiveurs (followers) * German: Jäger (hunters) * Greek, Modern: κυνηγός * Hebrew: רודף * Hindi: धावक dhāvak * Hungarian: hajtó * Irish: Ruagairí * Italian: cacciatore (hunter) * Japanese: チェイサー (cheisaa) * Latin: Secutor * Latvian: Dzinējs * Lithuanian: Puolėjas * Norwegian: jager (hunter) * Polish: ścigający * Portuguese (Portugal): Chaser * Portuguese (Brazil): Artilheiro * Serbian: gonič/goniči * Slovak: triafač * Slovenian: zasledovalec (male), zasledovalka (female) * Spanish: cazador * Swedish: Jagare (literal) * Turkish: kovalayıcı * Vietnamese: Truy thủ * Welsh: Ymlidiwr Sucher * Albanian: Kerkues ''(literal) * Bulgarian: ''Търсач (T"rsach, literal) * Catalan: Caçador (hunter) * Chinese (PRC): 找球手 * Chinese (Taiwan): 搜捕手 * Croatian: tragač * Czech: Chytač (Catcher) * Danish: Søger ''(literal) * Dutch: ''Zoeker (literal) * Estonian: püüdja * Faroese: Leitari (literal) * Finnish: Etsijä * French: attrapeur (catcher/trapper) * German: Sucher (literal) * Greek, Modern: ανιχνευτής (scout) * Hebrew: מחפש (literal) * Hindi: खोजी khōjī * Hungarian: fogó ("catcher") * Icelandic: leitari ("searcher") * Irish: Tóraí * Italian: Cercatore (literal, used in such phrases as "gold seeker") * Japanese: シーカー (shiikaa) * Latin: Petitor * Latvian: Meklētājs * Lithuanian: Gaudytojas * Norwegian: speider * Polish: szukający * Portuguese (Portugal): Seeker * Portuguese (Brazil): Apanhador (catcher) * Romanian: Căutător * Russian: ловец (catcher) * Serbian: tragač * Slovak: stíhač * Slovenian: iskalec (male), iskalka (female) (iskati=search) * Spanish: buscador * Swedish: Sökare (literal) * Welsh: Chwiliwr * Vietnamese: Tầm thủ * Turkish: Arayıcı Treiber * Albanian: Godites * Bulgarian: Бияч (Biach) * Catalan: Batedors or Batejadors * Chinese (PRC): 击球手 * Chinese (Taiwan): 打擊手 * Croatian: gonič * Czech: Odrážeč ("Reflector") * Danish: Baskere (literal) * Dutch: Drijvers (drivers, in the sense of those who propel or put to flight) * Estonian: lööja * Faroese: Bukarar * Finnish: lyöjä * French: batteurs * German: Treiber * Greek, Modern: χτυπητής * Hebrew: חובט * Hindi: मारक māraka * Hungarian: terelő * Irish: Buailteoirí * Italian: Battitore * Japanese: ビーター (biitaa) * Latin: Pulsator * Latvian: Triecējs * Lithuanian: Atmušėjai * Norwegian: knakker(singular)/''knakkere''(plural) * Polish: pałkarz * Portuguese (Portugal): Beater * Portuguese (Brazil): Batedor * Russian: охотники (hunters) * Serbian: Jurišnik/Jurišnici * Slovak: odrážač * Slovenian: tolkač * Spanish: golpeador * Swedish: Slagman (slagmän in plural) * Welsh: Waldwyr * Vietnamese: Tấn thủ * Turkish: vurucu Balls Goldener Schnatz * Albanian: Topi i arte * Bulgarian: златен снич (zlaten snich) * Catalan: Papallona daurada (Golden Butterfly) * Chinese (PRC): 金色飛賊 * Chinese (Taiwan): 金探子 * Croatian: zlatna zvrčka * Czech: Zlatonka ("literally, "Little Golden (One)") * Danish: Det Gyldne Lyn (The Golden Lightning) * Dutch: Gouden Snaai (literal. Snaaien means 'to snitch') * Estonian: kuldne kitu * Faroese: Gylta Kippan * Finnish: Kultasieppi * French: Vif d'or ("vif" = quick, brisk, vivid ; idea of speed) * German: Goldener Schnatz * Greek, Ancient: φθαστέον * Greek, Modern: χρυσή μπάλα (gold ball) * Hebrew: הסניץ' המוזהב * Hindi: सुनहरी गेंद sunaharī gēṃd * Hungarian: aranycikesz * Irish: Sneaitsín/''Sneaitsín Óir)'' * Italian: Boccino d'oro ("golden jack") * Japanese: スニッチ (sunicchi) * Latin: Aureum Raptum' * Latvian: zelta zibsnis * Lithuanian: Aukso Šmaukštas * Norwegian: gullsnoppen * Polish: złoty znicz * Portuguese (Portugal): Snitch de Ouro/''Snitch Dourada'' (literal) * Portuguese (Brazil): Pomo de Ouro ("golden apple") * Romanian: Hoţoaica Aurie * Slovak: Ohnivá strela/ Zlatá strela (Ohnivá- fire, Zlatá-golden) * Slovenian: zlati zviz * Spanish: la Snitch dorada * Swedish: Kvicken (full name Den gyllene kvicken) * Welsh: Snichyn Aur * Turkish: Altın Snitch Klatscher * Albanian: Fluturak * Bulgarian: Блъджър (Bl"dzh"r) * Catalan: Bala (bullet) * Chinese (PRC): 游走球 * Chinese (Taiwan): 摶格 * Croatian: maljac * Czech: Potlouk (from a root with a sense of "suppressor") * Danish: Smasher (as in the English word "smash") * Dutch: Beuker (beaters) * Estonian: klomm * Faroese: Gartla * Finnish: ryhmy * French: Cognard (cogner = knock) * German: Klatscher (from "klatschen" = "to slap" or "to hit") * Greek, Ancient: ῥοπαλοσφαίριον (ball to be hit with bat) * Greek, Modern: μαύρη μπάλα (black ball) * Hebrew: מרביצן (hitter) * Hindi: पहलवान pahalavān * Hungarian: gurkó * Italian: Bolide (generic term used for a large, fast-moving object) * Japanese: ブラッジャー (burajjaa) * Latin: Bludgeri * Lithuanian: Muštukas * Norwegian: klabb * Polish: tłuczek * Portuguese (Portugal): Bludger * Portuguese (Brazil): Balaço (Big Bullet) * Romanian: Balon-Ghiulea (Cannon Ball) * Slovak: dorážačka * Slovenian: štamf * Spanish: bludger * Swedish: Dunkare * Welsh: Dilynwyr Quaffel * Catalan: Bomba (literally: bomb) * Chinese (PRC): 鬼飛球 (Gui fei qiu, literally "Flying Ghost Ball") * Chinese (Taiwan): 快浮 * Croatian: balun * Czech: Camrál * Danish: Tromler ''(steamroller) * Dutch: ''Slurk * Estonian: pomma * Faroese: Bjølga * Finnish: Kaato * French: Souafle * German: Quaffel * Greek, Ancient: κολοφῶν * Greek, Modern: κόκκινη μπάλα (red ball) * Hebrew: קואפל * Hindi: तूफ़ान tūph.ān * Hungarian: kvaff * Irish: Cuaifeal * Italian: Pluffa * Japanese: クアッフル (kuaffuru) * Latin: Quaffle * Lithuanian:'' Kritlys'' * Norwegian: sluff * Polish: kafel * Portuguese (Portugal): Quaffle * Portuguese (Brazil): Goles * Romanian: Balon (ball) * Slovak: Prehadzovačka * Slovenian: lokl * Spanish: quaffle * Swedish: Klonken * Welsh: Llyncill Besen Feuerblitz * Albanian: Shigjeta e Zjarrte * Catalan: Raig de foc * Croatian: Vatrena munja * Czech: Kulový Blesk (literally, "Ball lightning") * Danish: Prestissimo * Dutch: Vuurflits ('vuur' =fire, 'flits'= flash (of light)) * Estonian: Piksenool * Faroese: Snarljósið * Finnish: Tulisalama (Firelightning) * French: Éclair de Feu (Lightning of fire) * German: Feuerblitz (literal) * Greek, Modern: Αστραπή (Lightning) * Hebrew: אש-המחץ * Italian: Firebolt * Japanese: ファイアボルト (Fuăiaboruto) * Latvian: Ugunsbulta * Lithuanian: Žaibas * Polish: Błyskawica * Portuguese (Portugal): Flecha de Fogo (Fire Arrow) * Portuguese (Brazil): Firebolt * Romanian: Fulger (Thunder) * Slovenian: Ognjena strela (ogenj=fire; strela=lightning) * Norwegian: Lynkile * Slovak: Blesk * Spanish: Saeta de Fuego * Swedish: Åskvigg (Thunderbolt) * Turkish: Ateşoku * Vietnamese: (Cây) Tia Chớp (Lightning Bolt) Komet * Albanian: Komete * Croatian: Komet * Czech: Kometa * Danish: Komet ''(literal) * Dutch: ''Komeet (literal) * Estonian: Komeet * Faroese: Comet * Finnish: Komeetta * French: Comète * German: Komet * Greek, Modern: Κομήτης * Hebrew: שביט (literal) * Italian: Comet * Japanese: 彗星 (suisei) * Latvian: Komēta * Lithuanian: Kometa * Norwegian: Komet * Polish: Kometa * Portuguese (Portugal): Comet * Portuguese (Brazil): Cometa (literal) * Slovak: Kométa * Slovenian: Komet * Spanish: Cometa * Swedish: Komet * Vietnamese: (Cây) Sao Chổi Nimbus * Albanian: Nimbus * Bulgarian: Нимбус * Català: Nimbus * Chinese (PRC): 光轮 (Guang lun, "Light Wheel") * Chinese (Taiwan): 光輪 * Croatian: Nimbus * Czech: Nimbus * Danish: Nimbus * Dutch: Nimbus * Estonian: Nimbus * Faroese: Nimbus * Finnish: Nimbus * French: Nimbus * German: Nimbus * Greek, Modern: Σύννεφο (cloud) * Hebrew: נימבוס '' * Hungarian: ''Nimbusz * Irish: Nimbus * Italian: Nimbus * Japanese: ニンバス (ninbasu) * Latin: Nimbus * Latvian: Nimbus * Lithuanian:'' Aureolė'' * Norwegian: Nimbus * Polish: Nimbus * Portuguese (Portugal): Nimbus * Portuguese (Brazil): Nimbus * Romanian: Nimbus * Slovak: Nimbus * Slovenian: Nimbus * Spanish: Nimbus * Swedish: Nimbus * Welsh: Nimbws Sauberwisch * Albanian: Fshi e Pastro * Czech: Zameták (Sweeper) * Croatian: Partfiš * Danish: Cleansweep * Dutch: Helleveeg ('helleveeg' means shrew but 'veeg' is from the verb vegen which means 'sweep with a broom') * Estonian: Puhas Plats * Faroese: Cleansweep * Finnish: Puhtolakaisu * French: Brossdur ou Astiqueur * Slovenian: Čistomet * German: Sauberwisch (literal) * Greek, Modern: Σάρωθρο * Hebrew: קלינסוויפ * Italian: Scopalinda (because of translate errors, sometimes it's also translated as "Tornado") * Japanese: クリーンスイープ (kurīnsuīpu) * Latvian: Tīrslauķis * Norwegian: Furore in Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone and Feifort in the rest of the books. * Polish: Zmiatacz * Portuguese: Cleansweep * Romanian: Măturin * Slovak: Ometlo * Spanish: Barredora * Swedish: Rensopare * Turkish: Silsüpür Tests O.W.L.s (Ordinary Wizarding Levels examination) * Albanian: N.Z.M ''= Nivel i Zakonshem Magjie (Ordinary Magic Level) * Bulgarian: СОВА (owl) = Специалист по особена вълшебническа активност (Specialist in Extraordinary Magic Activity) * Catalan: G.N.O.M. (lit. gnome) = Graduat de Nivell Ordinari en Màgia (Ordinary Magic Level's Graduate) * Chinese (PRC): 普通巫师等级考试 ("Ordinary Level Examination Wizards") / O.W.L.s 考试 (Pǔtōng wūshī děngjí kǎoshì) * Croatian: ''Č.A.S. (moment) = Čarobnjački stupnjevi (the first and the second letter of the word "čarobnjački" with the first letter of "stupanj" were taken for the abbreviation) (Wizarding Levels) * Czech: NKÚ = Náležitá kouzelnická úroveň (singular) ("Adequate/Proper Magical Level") * Danish: U.G.L. (pun on "ugle", Danish for "owl") (Udmærkelse for Genialitet og Lærevillighed) ("distinction for genius and willingness to learn") * Dutch: SLIJMBAL (slimeball) = Schriftelijke Lofuiting wegens IJver, Magische Bekwaamheid en Algeheel Leervermogen (Rough translation: Written Reward because of Hard work, Magic Skill and Overall ability to Learn.) * Estonian: TVT = Tavaline Võluritase * Faroese: U.G.L. ''(pun on "ugla" Faroese for "owl") = ''Undangjørt Gandaligt Lýtaloysi * Finnish: V.I.P. = Velhomaailman Ihmeisiin Perehdyttävä (That Shows the Wonders of the Wizarding World) * French: BUSE (buzzard) = Brevet Universel de Sorcellerie Élémentaire (Universal Degree of Elementary Sorcery) * German: ZAG (from "zagen" to be apprehensive) = ZAubererGrad (wizard grade) * Greek, Modern: ΚΔΜ = Κοινά Διπλώματα Μαγείας * Hebrew: מבחני בגרות * Hindi: स.द.ज.प. S.D.J.P. (सदाजप sadājapa) from सदा sadā (always) and जप japa (chanting) * Hungarian: R.B.F. = Rendes Bűbájos Fokozat (literal) * Italian: GUFO (owl) = Giudizio Unico Fattucchiere Ordinario (One Judgement for Ordinary Warlocks) * Japanese: OWL(ふくろう) = ふくろう普通魔法レベル試験 (Fukurō Futsū Mahō Reberu Shiken, OWL Ordinary Magic Level Exam) In Book 3, the name changes to ふくろう標準魔法レベル試験 (Fukurō Hyōjun Mahō Reberu Shiken, OWL Standard Magic Level Exam). The name is also shortened to OWL(ふくろう)テスト (fukurō tesuto), meaning "OWL Test" and OWL(ふくろう) 試験 (fukurō shiken), meaning "OWL Exam". ** Note: The letters OWL are intended to be displayed with the Japanese ふくろう (fukurō, owl) printed above them in rubi or furigana; not all browsers support this markup. * Latvian: SLIMi (plural form of 'sick') = Sākuma līmeņa ieskaites maģijā * Lithuanian: VML = Vidutinis Magijos Lygis (literal) * Malay: PSB = Peringkat Sihir Biasa * Norwegian: UGLE (owl) = Undre Galdrelaugseksamen (Lower Exam of the Guild of Witchcraft) * Portuguese (Portugal): NPF = Níveis Puxados de Feitiçaria (Hard Wizarding Levels) * Portuguese (Brazil): NOM = Níveis Ordinários de Magia (Ordinary Magic Levels) * Persian: سمج (سطوح مقدماتی جادوگری) * Polish: SUM (catfish) = standardowe umiejętności magiczne (Standard Magical Skills) * Romanian: NOV = Nivel Obişnuit de Vrăjitorie (literal) * Russian: С.О.В. (accusative plural of the word сова 'sova' ie owl) =Стандартные Отметки Волшебника (S.O.V.= Standartnye Otmetki Volshebnika)(Standard Wizard's Marks) * Serbian: O.Č.N. = Običan Čarobnjački Nivo * Slovak: VČÚ (vynikajúca čarodejnícka úroveň) * Slovenian: mala matura (note: in book 6 the new translator changed it to S.O.V.E = Standardne Osnove - Vzgojno-izobrazbena Evalvacija) * Spanish: TIMO (swindle) = Título Indispensable de Magia Ordinaria (Indispensable Degree of Ordinary Magic). Translated the first time as MHB = Matrícula de Honor en Brujería (Witchcraft graduation with honors) * Swedish: G.E.T. (get =goat)= Grund-Examen i Trollkonst (Basic Exam in Magic) * Thai: ว.พ.ร.ส. = วิชาพ่อมดระดับสามัญ * Turkish: S.B.D. Sıradan Büyücülük Düzeyi N.E.W.T.s (Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests) * Català: M.A.G (Wizard) = Màgia d'Alta Graduació (High magic gratuation) * Chinese (PRC): 终极巫师考试/N.E.W.Ts 考试 * Croatian: O.Č.I. (eyes) = Opasni čarobnjački ispiti * Czech: OVCE (sheep) = Ohavně vyčerpávající celočarodějné exameny ("Despicably Exhausting All-around magic Exams") * Danish: F.U.T. = Frygteligt Udmattende Troldmandseksaminationer (literal) * Dutch: PUIST (pimple) = Proeve van Uitzonderlijke Intelligentie en Superieure Toverkunst (Proof of Extraordinary Intelligence and Superior Magic) * Estonian: VVV = Vastikult Väsitav Võluritase * Finnish: S.U.P.E.R. = Se Uskomattoman Paha Erittäin Raskas (That Incredibly Hard Very Exhausting) * French: ASPIC = Accumulation de Sorcellerie Particulièrement Intensive et Contraignante (Accumulation of Particularly Intensive and Exhausting Wizarding) * German: UTZ = Unheimlich Toller Zauberer (Uncannily Cool Wizard) * Greek, Modern: ΕΔΕΜ = Εξουθενωτικά Δύσκολες Εξετάσεις Μαγείας (Derogatively Difficult Magic Exams) * Hebrew: בחינות כשיפומטריות * Hungarian: R.A.VA.SZ. (cunning) = Rémisztően Agyfacsaró Varázstani Szigorlat (Horribly Brain-squashing Comprehensive Exam in Wizardry) * Turkish: FYBS = Feci Yorucu Büyücülük Sınavı * Italian: MAGO (wizard) = Magia Avanzata Grado Ottimale (Optimal-Grade Advanced Magic) * Japanese: NEWT(いもり) = いもりめちゃくちゃ疲れる魔法テスト (Imori Mechakucha Tsukareru Mahō Tesuto, Newt Extreme and Tiring Magic Test). The name is also shortened to NEWT(いもり)テスト (imori tesuto), meaning "NEWT Test". ** Note: The letters NEWT are intended to be displayed with the Japanese いもり (imori, newt) printed above them in rubi or furigana; not all browsers support this markup. * Latvian: SĒRGi ('sērga' means plague) = Sevišķi ērcinoši un riebīgi galapārbaudījumi * Lithunian: VSMT = Velniško Sunkumo Magijos Testai (Devilish Hard Magic Tests) * Malay: USSM = Ujian Sihir yang Sangat Meletihkan * Norwegian: ØGLE (lizard) = Øvre Galdrelaugseksamen (Higher exam of the Guild of Witchcraft) * Polish: OWTM, owutem = Okropnie Wyczerpujące Testy Magiczne (Horribly Exhausting Magical Tests) * Portuguese (Portugal): EFBE = Exames de Feitiçaria Barbaramente Extenuantes (Barbarously Exhausting Wizarding Exams) * Portuguese (Brazil): NIEM = Níveis Incrivelmente Exaustivos de Magia (Incredibly Exahustive Magic Levels) * Romanian : TVEE = Teste de Vrăjitorie Extrem de Epuizante (Extremely Exhausting Wizarding Test) * Serbian: O.I.Č.T. = Opasno Iscrpljavajući Čarobnjački Testovi * Slovak: MLOK = Mimoriadna Legálna Odborná Kategória (Extraordinary Legal Professional Category) * Slovenian: matura (note: in book 6 the new translator changed it to Mo.Č.E.Ra.Di = Mojstrsko Čarošolstvo - Edukacija za Raven Diplome) * Spanish ÉXTASIS (ecstasy) = Exámenes Terribles de Alta Sabiduría e Invocaciones Secretas (Terrible Tests of Advanced Knowledge and Secret Invocations) * Swedish: F.U.T.T. ("futtig" is an expression for something small, or hardly noticable) Fruktansvärt Utmattande Trollkarls-Test (Horribly Exhausting Wizarding Test) * Thai: ส.พ.บ.ส. = การสอบวัดความรู้พ่อมดเบ็ดเสร็จ Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes products U-No-Poo * Czech: Střevouzel ''(Střevo = intestine, uzel = knot) * Croatian: Ne-ma ka-ke * Danish: ''Puh, den er slem (pun on "Du-Ved-Hvem", Danish for You-Know-Who - "Puh, den er slem" means "Uh, it's nasty") * Dutch: Poe-Pie-Nee ''('poepie = poo, 'nee'= no) * Estonian: ''Ka-Ki-Stress * Finnish: Kakka-joka-jääköön-tulematta (The-Poo-That-Shall-Not-Come, play on Hän-joka-jääköön-nimeämättä, He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named) * French: Pousse-Rikiki (Push-thingy) * German: Du-scheißt-nie-mehr (''rhymes with the german translation of You-know-who (Du-weißt-schon-wer) and means literally "you won't be shitting ever again") * Greek, Modern: ''Ξέρνα-Πον (Play on "Ξέρεις-Ποιον" meaning "You-Know-Who") ("Ξέρνα" is the imperative form of "ξερνάω", which means "I vomit") * Hebrew: זה-שאין-לי-קקי-עמו * Italian: No-pupù-no-pipì (No-poo-no-pee) * Lithuanian: Unopū * Norwegian: skitslutt (shit end) * Portuguese (Portugal): Cagalhoto-não-fazemos (when we-do-not-poo) * Portuguese (Brazil): O-aperto-você-sabe-onde (The-tightness-you-know-where) * Polish Q-Py-Blok (poop block) * Romanian: Laxatenţă ''(derivated from "laxativ", which is "laxative") * Spanish ''Lord Kakadura * Slovenian: 'Tisto, kar se ne da iz mene dati' * Swedish: Skit-I-Kläm (Play on "Du-Vet-Vem", You-Know-Who) Skiving Snackboxes * Czech: Záškolácké zákusky ("School skipping confections") * Croatian: Zabušantska zbirka * Danish: Skulkeslikposer (candy bags for skiving) * Dutch: Spijbelsmuldozen ''(spijbelen = to skip school, smullen = enjoying (food), dozen = boxes) * Estonian: ''Siidivenna Söögikarp * Finnish: Pinnauspurtava * French: Boîte à Flemme * German: Nasch-und-Schwänz-Leckereien (eat-sweets-and-skip-school-treats) * Greek, Modern: Πονηρά Ζαχαρωτά (Mischievous sweets) * Hebrew: חטיפים למבריזים * Italienisch: Merendine Marinare * Japanese: 削りだしスナックボックス (kezuri dashi sunakkubokkusu) * Norwegian: Skulkesnask * Polish: Bombonierki Lesera ("Lazybones Candy") * Slovak: Ulievačky * Spanish: Surtidos Saltaclases * Turkish: Kaytaran Çerezkutusu Nosebleed Nougat * Czech: Krvácivé kokosky ("Bleeding coconut cakes") * Croatian: Nosokrvni nugati * Danish: Næseblodsnougat (literal) * Dutch: Neusbloednoga ''(literal) * Estonian: ''ninavere nugat * Finnish: Nenäverenvuotonugaa * French: Nougat Néansang * German:'' Nasblutnougat'' (literal) * Greek, Modern: Ρινορραγική νουγκατίνα * Hebrew: שוקולדימום * Italian: Torrone Sanguinolento * Hungarian: Orrvérzés ostya * Japanese: 鼻血ヌガー (hanaji nugā) * Lithuanian: Kraujuojančios nosies chalva * Norwegian:neseblodnugat * Polish: Krwotoczki truskawkowe ("Strawberry haemorrhage") * Slovak: nugát na krvácanie z nosa * Slovenian: krvavonosne karamele * Spanish: Turrón Sangranarices * Turkish: burun kanatan nugatlar Ton-Tongue Toffee * Czech: Karamelky Jazyk jako jelito * Danish: Tungeslaskerkaramel (*tongue-splashing toffee") * Croatian: Karamele jezikoduljice ''("toffee tonguelengthener") * Dutch: Ton-Tong Toffee ('Tong''' means tongue'')'' * Estonian: Kolekeele iiris * Finnish: Kilokielimelli (Kilo Tongue Candy) * French: Praline Longue Langue * German: Würgzungen-Toffees (retch-tongue toffees) * Greek, Modern: Τόφι-τονόγλωσσα * Hebrew: טופי-לשון-בלון ''("balloon-tongue toffee") * Hungarian: ''Nyelvnyújtó nyalánkság * Italian: Mou Mollelingua * Japanese: トンタントフィー (ton tan tofī) * Norwegian: tongtungetyggis (heavy-tongue-chewing gum) * Polish: Gigantojęzyczne toffi ("giant-tongue toffee") * Spanish: Caramelo longuilinguo * Turkish: dolma dil şekerlemesi Puking Pastilles * Croatian: Bljuvalice ''(''bljuvati ''= to vomit,puke) * Czech: ''Dávivé dortíčky ''(literally "choking cakes") * Danish: ''Brækpastiller (literal) * Dutch: Braakbabbelaar ''(One who speaks in puke) * Estonian: ''oksepastill * Finnish: Ryynirae '' * French: ''Pastille de Gerbe * German: Kotzpastillen (literal) * Greek, Modern: Παστίλιες εμετού * Hebrew: ממתקיא (Mamtaki: ממתק = candy, קיא = puke) * Italian: Pastiglie Vomitose * Lithuanian: Vėmimo pastilės * Norwegian: spyslikker * Polish: Wymiotki Pomarańczowe (orange vomits) * Portuguese (Brazil): Vomitilhas (vomitar - to puke, pastilhas - pastilles) * Spanish: Pastillas vomitivas * Turkish: kusturan pastiller Headless Hats * Croatian: Nevidljivi šeširi * Danish: Hovedløse Hatte (literal) * Dutch: Hoofdloze Hoeden ''(literal) * Estonian: ''koluta kübarad * Finnish: Päättömyys Päähine * French: Chapeau-sans-tête * German: Kopflose Hüte (literal) * Greek, Modern: Ακέφαλα καπέλα * Hebrew: כובעים מקפדים * Italian: Cappelli Senza Testa (literal) * Japanese: レス帽子 (resu bōshi) * Romanian : Pălării Decapitate * Norwegian:hodeløshatter * Polish: Bezgłowy kapelusz (plural Bezgłowe kapelusze) * Slovak: Bezhlavé klobúky * Spanish: Sombrero Acéfalo * Turkish: kafasız şapka Ghosts Nearly-Headless Nick * Albanian: Niku-Thuajse-Pa-Koke (literal) * Catalan: Nick-de-poc-sense-cap * Croatian: Skoro Bezglavi Nick * Czech: Skoro bezhlavý Nick * Danish: Næsten Hovedløse Nick (literal) * Dutch: Haast onthoofde Henk (haast = nearly, onthoofde = beheaded, Henk = a name (this one sounds better in the dutch sentence)) * Estonian: Peaaegu Peata Nick * Finnish: Melkein päätön Nick * French: Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête * German: Fast Kopfloser Nick (literal) * Greek, Modern: Σχεδόν Ακέφαλος Νικ * Hebrew: ניק כמעט-בלי-ראש * Hindi: लगभग सिरकटा निक * Hungarian'': Félig Fej Nélküli Nick ("Half-Headless Nick")'' * Italian: Nick Quasi-Senza-Testa * Japanese: ほぼレスニック (hobo resu nikku) * Lithuanian: Beveik Begalvis Nikas * Norwegian: Nesten hodeløse Nikk * Polish: Prawie Bezgłowy Nick * Portuguese (Brazil): Nick Quase-Sem-Cabeça (literal) * Romanian: Nick-Aproape-Făr'-de-Cap * Russian: Почти безголовый Ник (literal) * Serbian'': Skoro Obezglavljeni Nik'' * Slovak: Takmer bezhlavý Nick * Slovenian: Skoraj Brezglavi Nick * Spanish: Nick Casi Decapitado * Turkish: neredeyse kafasız nick * Vietnamese: Nick Suýt-mất-đầu ("Nearly-lost-head Nick") Fat Friar * Albanian: Frati Trashaluq * Catalan: Fra Gras * Croatian: Debeli fratar * Czech: Tlustý mnich * Danish: Den Fede Abbed ("the fat abbot") * Estonian: Paks Kloostrivend * Finnish: Lihava munkki * Dutch: Dikke monnik (fat monk) * French : Moine Gras * German: Fetter Mönch (fat monk) * Greek, Modern: Χοντρός Καλόγερος and Χοντρός Φρίαρ (2nd book) * Hebrew: הכומר השמן * Italian: Frate grasso * Japanese: 脂肪の修道士 (shibō no shūdō shi) * Lithuanian: Storasis vienuolis/Dručkis vienuolis * Norwegian: Den trinne munken * Polish: Gruby Mnich * Portuguese (Portugal): Frade Gordo (literal) * Portuguese (Brazil): Frei Gorducho (Fatty Friar) * Russian: Толстый Проповедник (far preacher) * Serbian'': Debeli Fratar'' * Slovak: Tučný mních * Spanish: Fraile Gordo * Turkish: şişman keşiş * Vietnamese: Thầy Tu Mập, Thầy Tu Béo ("Fat Monk") Grey Lady * Albanian: Zonja Gri * Catalan: Dama Grisa * Croatian: Siva dama * Czech: Šedá dáma * Danish: Den Grå Dame (literal) * Dutch: De Grijze Dame (literal) * Estonian: Hall Daam * Finnish: Harmaa leidi * French: Dame Grise * German: Graue Dame (literal) * Greek, Modern: Γκρίζα Κυρία or Γκρίζα Λαίδη or Κυρία με τα Γκρίζα * Hebrew: הגבירה באפור * Italian: Dama Grigia ''(literal) * Japanese: 灰色の貴婦人 (''haiiro no kifujin) * Lithuanian: Pilkoji dama * Polish: Szara Dama * Portuguese: Dama Cinzenta (literal) * Russian: Серая Дама (literal) * Norwegian: Den Grå Dame * Serbian'': Siva Dama'' * Slovak: Sivá Dáma * Spanish:'' Dama Gris'' * Turkish: gri leydi Bloody Baron * Albanian: Baroni Gjakator * Catalan: Baró Sanguinari * Croatian: Krvavi Barun * Czech: Krvavý Baron * Danish: Den Blodige Baron (literal) * Dutch: De bloederige Baron (literal) * Estonian: Verine Parun * Finnish: Verinen paroni * French: Baron Sanglant * German: Blutiger Baron (literal) * Greek, Modern: Ματωμένος Βαρόνος * Hebrew: הברון המגואל * Hindi: खूनी पिशाच * Hungarian: Véres Báró (literal) * Italian: Barone sanguinario (literal) * Japanese: 流血男爵 (ryūketsu danshaku) * Lithuanian: Kruvinasis baronas * Norwegian: Blodbaronen * Polish: Krwawy Baron * Portuguese: Barão Sangrento (literal) * Romanian:'' Baronul Sângeros'' * Russian: Кровавый Барон (literal) * Serbian: Krvavi Baron * Slovak: Krvavý Barón * Slovenian: Krvavi Baron * Spanish: Barón Sanguinario * Turkish: kanlı baron * Vietnamese: Nam tước Đẫm máu (Blood-soaked Baron) Peeves * Albanian: Ngaci * Croatian: Peeves * Czech: Protiva ("annoying/provocative" or "antagonist") * Danish: Peeves * Dutch: Foppe de Klopgeest ("Foppe" means to fool someone into something and a "klopgeest" is a poltergeist) * Estonian: Peeves * Finnish: Riesu (< riesa = nuisance, peeve ) * French: Peeves * German: Peeves * Greek, Modern: Πιβς * Hebrew: פיבס * Italian: Pix * Japanese: ピーブス (Pībusu) * Norwegian: Gnav * Serbian: Pivs * Polish: Irytek * Portuguese (Portugal): Peeves * Portuguese (Brazil): Pirraça (prank) * Russian: Пивз * Slovak: Zloduch * Spanish: Peeves Hogwarts Houses Gryffindor * Albanian: Grifarti * Catalan: Gryffindor * Croatian: Gryffindor * Czech: Nebelvír * Danish: Gryffindor * Dutch: Griffoendor * Finnish: Rohkelikko (< rohkea = brave) * French: Gryffondor * German: Gryffindor * Greek, Modern: Γκρίφιντορ * Hebrew: גריפינדור * Hindi: गरूडद्वार: (Garūḍadvār, -door) * Hungarian: Griffendél * Italian: Grifondoro ''(Grifon = Griffin, d'oro = golden) * Lithuanian: Grifų Gūžta'' * Norwegian:Griffing * Polish: Gryffindor ''(But the inhabitants are called ''Gryfoni; gryf = griffin) * Portuguese (Brazil): Grifinória * Romanian: Cercetaș * Russian: Гриффиндор * Serbian'': Grifindor'' * Slovak: Chrabromil * Slovenian: Gryfondom * Spanish: Gryffindor * Welsh: Llereurol Hufflepuff * Albanian: Baldozkuqi * Catalan: Hufflepuff * Croatian: Hufflepuff * Czech'': Mrzimor'' * Danish: Hufflepuff * Dutch: Huffelpuf * French: Poufsouffle * Finnish: Puuskupuh * German: Hufflepuff * Greek, Modern: Χάφλπαφλ (the translator added mistakenly an "l" (greek letter "λ") in the end) * Italian: Tassorosso ''(''Redbadger) * Hebrew: הפלפאף * Hindi: मेहनतकश (Mēhanatakaś, Hardworking) * Hungarian: Hugrabug * Lithuanian: Švilpynė * Norwegian:Håsblås * Polish: Hufflepuff ''(But the inhabitants are called ''Puchoni; puch = puff, feather) * Portuguese (Brazil): Lufa-Lufa * Romanian: Astropuf * Russian: Пуффендуй * Slovak: Byfľomor * Slovenian: Pihpuf/Pihpuff * Spanish: Hufflepuff * Welsh: Wfftitwff Ravenclaw * Albanian: Korbziu * Catalan: Ravenclaw * Croatian: Ravenclaw * Czech: Havraspár * Danish: Ravenclaw * Dutch: Ravenklauw * Finnish: Korpinkynsi * French: Serdaigle * German: Ravenclaw * Greek, Modern: Ράβενκλοου * Hebrew: רייבנקלו * Hindi: चीलघात (Chīlaghāt; "chīl" is Hindi for "kite" (the bird)) * Hungarian: Hollóhát ''(''raven back) * Italian: Pecoranera (Blacksheep, in first three books' editions) / Corvonero (Blackraven, in later books editions and films) * Lithuanian: Varno Nagas * Norwegian: Ravnklo * Polish: Ravenclaw ''(But the inhabitants are called ''Krukoni; kruk = raven, crow) * Portuguese (Brazil): Corvinal * Romanian: Ochi-de-Șoim (hawk eye) * Russian: Когтевран * Serbian'': Rejvenklo'' * Slovak: Bystrohlav * Slovenian: Drznvraan * Spanish: Ravenclaw * Welsh: Crafangfran Slytherin * Albanian: Gjarperblerti * Catalan: Slytherin * Croatian: Slytherin * Czech: Zmijozel (Zmij is "adder" in Czech) * Danish: Slytherin * Dutch: Zwadderich * Finnish: Luihuinen ''(luihu = sneaky, untrustful) * French: ''Serpentard * German: Slytherin * Greek, Modern: Σλίθεριν * Hebrew: סלית'רין * Hindi: नागशक्ति (Nāgaśakti, Snake-devotion) * Hungarian: Mardekár ''(mar = bite (like a snake), de kár = what a pity) * Italian: ''Serpeverde ''(''Greensnake) * Lithuanian: Klastūnynas * Norwegian:Smygard * Polish: Slytherin ''(But the inhabitants are called ''Ślizgoni, which gives the idea of slithering or sliding) * Portuguese (Brazil): Sonserina * Romanian: Viperin * Russian: Слизерин * Slovak: Slizolin * Slovenian: Spolzgad * Spanish: Slytherin * Welsh: Slefennog Magical Transportation Apparition * Albanian: Trupezimi * Català: Aparició (literal) * Croatian: Aparacija * Czech: Přemisťování ("Relocation") * Danish: Spektral Transferens ''("Spectral Transferring" - transferens is not a real Danish word, but a pun on "transfer") * Dutch: ''Verschijnselen ''('verschijnen' means to appear) or ''Verdwijnselen ''('versdwijnen' means to disappear) * Estonian: ''ilmumine * Finnish: ilmiintyminen (derived from ilmaantua=to show up and ilmestyä=to appear) * French: Transplanage * German: Apparieren * Greek, Modern: Διακτινισμός * Hebrew: התעתקות * Hindi: छू मंतर * Hungarian'': dehoppanál/hoppanál'' * Italian: Materializzazione/''Smaterializzazione (''materialization) * Norwegian:immivering * Polish: aportacja * Portuguese (Portugal): Materializar ("Materialise") * Portuguese (Brazil): Aparatar * Russian: Трансгрессия' * ''Slovak: premiestňovanie * Slovenian: Udejanjanje * Spanish: Aparición * Turkish: cisimlenme * Vietnamese: độn thổ Portkey * Albanian: Magjibartes * Catalan: Portarreu * Czech: Přenášedlo ("A taker-with" or similar) * Croatian: Putoključ * Danish: Transitnøgle ''(transit key) * Dutch: ''Viavia (expression 'via via' = through informal connections) * Estonian: väravavõti * Finnish: Porttiavain * French: Portoloin (from : 1."porter" =to carry, here : to bring ; 2."au" = here : towards ; 3."loin"= (far) away ; so Portoloin ≈ BringYouFarAway) * German: Portschlüssel (literal) * Greek, Modern: Πύλη (Gate) * Hebrew: מפתח-מעבר (passing-key) * Hindi: गुप्त मार्ग from गुप्त (Secret) and मार्ग (Passage) * Hungarian: zsupszkulcs ("Whoops-key", somewhat recalling slusszkulcs, ignition key, in sounding) * Icelandic: leiðarlykill ("road-key") * Italian: Passaporta * Latvian: ejslēga * Lithuanian: nešyklė * Norwegian:flyttnøkkel * Polish: świstoklik * Portuguese : Botão de transporte - Key (button) that transports * Portuguese (Portugal): Botão de trasnporte (transport switch) * Portuguese (Brazil): Chave de Portal (semi-literal) * Romanian: Portal * Russian: Портал (portal) * Slovak: prenášadlo * Slovenian: Dvernik * Spanish: Traslador * Swedish: Flyttnyckel * Turkish: Anahtar * Vietnamese: Khóa cảng Vanishing Cabinet * Albanian: Rafti Perdvires * Català: Armari Volatilitzador * Croatian: Ormar za nestajanje * Czech: Rozplývavá skříň * Danish: Forsvindingskabinet ''(literal) * Dutch: ''Verdwijnkast ''(literal, 'verdwijnen' means to disappear or to vanish and 'kast' means cupboard) * Estonia: ''Kaduv Konku * Finnish: Häivytyskaappi * French : Armoire à disparaître * German: Verschwindekabinett (literal) * Greek, Modern: Ντουλάπα Εξαφάνισης or Ερμάρι που Εξαφανίζεται (cupboard that disappears)(2nd book) * Hebrew: ארון היעלמות / ארונית מעלימה * Hindi: ओझल अलमारी ōjhal alamārī * Hungarian:'' volt-nincs szekrény (was-isn't cabinet)'' * Italian: Armadio svanitore ''(literal) * Lithuanian: ''Pradanginimo spinta * Norwegian: Forsvinningsskap * Polish: Szafka zniknięć * Portuguese (Portugal): Armário de Desaparição * Portuguese (Brazil): Armário Sumidouro * Slovak: skrinka miznutia * Slovenian: Radiromara ''(radirati =verb= - to erase, omara - cupboard, closet) * Spanish: ''Armario Evanescente * Turkish: Kaybolan Dolap Externe Links *Harry Potter-Kategorie auf Wiktionary (englisch) *Harry Potter Englisch - Norwegisch Wörterbuch *Harry Potter Englisch - Niederländisch Wörterbuch *HP-FC Übersetzungsseite mit Einstellung von verschiedenen Sprachen en:List of wizarding terms in translations of Harry [[Kategorie:Übersetzungen (Reale Welt)